ToonSchool: Pokebusters
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: When the gang's fight over a movie leads to four of the Pokemon professors being sucked into Jorgen's magical storybook and converted into a DVD, it makes for an exciting film as the professors take the roles of the Pokebusters, a team who combats malevolent Ghost Pokémon!
1. Welcome to Skylar City

_**A/N:** Merry Christmass! Runner here and I am so happy to be back here on FF after for so long! I have to apologize for my lack of activity here due to my complete focus on Wattpad lately. While I can't promise I will have a schedule of release, I am looking forward to another ToonSchool fic before the end of the year. Also, my partner, NashWalker will be also doing his own AN right in upcoming chapters (since I am too busy to write one of these...). In any case, here's a new fic based and inspired by a nostalgic supernatural/comedy film, Ghostbusters! Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Pokemon, Ghostbusters, or any of the characters in this fic except Daryl Lente. They belong to their respective owners._

It was another day in ToonSchool and it was a special day. Today was the "ToonSchool Pokemon Weekend" and everyone outside the school was enjoying the festivities, such as a Pokemon petting zoo, Pokemon battle demonstrations, and workshops on Pokemon Contests and more. And right now, the ToonSchool gang was in the Creature House classroom having a special lecture from a special guest.

"And as such, you will likely find Pokemon in habitats and ecosystems that match their types," said the lecturer. He was Professor Willow, a Pokemon Professor who often focused researching Pokemon habitation, ecosystems and distribution. He was also known to be a former student of ToonSchool's Professor Oak. "For example, you'll find Water-types in places such as lakes, rivers, and oceans. Rock and Ground-types will be found commonly in canyons. And Ice-types will be found high up in mountain tundras, and other places with cold weather."

As Professor Willow continued, several female members of the gang started becoming gaga over his handsome features.

"Wow, he's so smart and soooo handsome," Chloe swooned over his looks and smarts.

"Yeah, I've never seen such a well-chiseled face before," Blossom added, beaming over his face.

"And he's really over-easy on the eyes too," Lilo agreed as she gazed into his deep turquiose eyes.

Tony, noticed this from looking behind his seat, raised his eyebrows and turned to his friends. "Yeesh, the last time they gone gaga over a Pokemon Professor was during a Mega Evolution lecture earlier."

"Yeah. I can still remember that we're the only ones who noticed how Bloo insulted Professor Sycamore's Garchomp during the lecture," Daryl mentioned. "Again."

Then they turned around to see the said imaginary friend, who was covered in burns as he crossed his arms and glared at his friends. "She just has to take _everything_ I say personally, doesn't she?"

Tony and the others rolled their eyes at Bloo's sarcasm and looked at Professor Willow again.

"Still, I never knew Professor Willow was Professor Oak's student before!" Ash happily said to his friends.

"I even heard that he has three assistants who are also leaders to teams based on Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos," Chloe said. "Of course, when I said teams, I mean ones that they formed for research purposes for Professor Willow."

"At least they aren't evil like Team Rocket," Timmy bluntly replied.

Meanwhile, Professor Willow continued his lecture until finally reaching the end with, "And that's why I believe that there are even more Pokemon and Pokemon habitats out there in the world that have yet to even be discovered, and I hope to be one of the first to find them. And that concludes my lecture. Any questions?"

Tony raised his hand and Willow pointed at him, to which Tony asked, "What's the biggest discovery you've made yet?"

"Well, me and my associates recently discovered the potential presence of a new Pokemon called Meltan," Willow replied as he put a photo of it on the projector screen, amazing the students.

"Wow, you've seen it for yourself?," Ash asked in his amazement.

"Well, not directly. This photo is actually of a Ditto in the form of a Meltan. My assistants brought this to my attention just a few months ago."

"So you haven't seen a _real_ one yet?," Lincoln inquired in slight confusion.

"Not yet, but we're still looking, and Professor Oak knows about it too."

"How long exactly have you known Professor Oak?," Chloe asked excitedly?

"Since I was a kid like all of you."

"Was he your inspiration to become a Professor?"

"One of them, yes."

"Have you discovered any legendaries?"

"Well, I-"

"What exact region are you from? What was your first Pokemon? Did you ever compete in the League? Are you single?"

"Chloe, enough!," the rest of the gang shouted, irritated by Chloe's barrage of questions.

"Sorry about that. She always gets crazy when it comes to learning anything," Timmy explained.

"I do not! I just have an immense hunger for knowledge!," she protested, before spontaneously whipping out an autograph book and asking, "By the way can I get your autograph, Professor?"

" **CHLOE!** ," the gang exclaimed, exasperated.

* * *

Later, the gang is now in the Chill Room relaxing as Tony browsed through the DVDs from the shelf.

"Okay, since we still have a whole weekend to enjoy the festivities, how about we take a break from all of this Pokemon stuff and watch something exciting?" Tony said with a grin.

"Ooh, ooh! How about the 2016 remake of Spectre Blasters?" Bubbles shouted as she showed the said DVD featuring four women wearing hi-tech backpacks and guns.

"Yeah, it's less scary for Bubbles to watch and it's really empowering," Blossom added.

However, Bloo blew a raspberry at them and said, "No way! If you want a true Spectre Blasters experience, then how about the original?" He then showed a different DVD featuring four men with the same hi-tech equipment the previous DVD had. "No one watches a tainted version of the classic franchise!"

"Yeah, they took out most of the scary stuff that made the original great!," Tommy pointed out in his opinion.

"No to mention the casting," Bart added. "I mean, an all-girls main cast? Come on!"

"And what's wrong with having an all-girls main cast?," June asked, offended by Bart's sexist remark.

"Yeah, El Barto, enlighten us!," Buttercup, also offended, added, while grabbing Bart by the shirt collar.

"Well, I'm just saying if they wanted to have women on the Spectre Blasting team, they should've evened it out with two guys and two girls, but just to make the entire cast all women, come on."

"I know, it's no wonder the film flopped," Bloo added in agreement.

"Hey, the film didn't flop because of having all-girls!," Lilo snapped.

"Maki basupa! _(That's right, you jerk)_ ," Stitch agreed.

"From what I heard, director Saul Tegg strayed too far from the original film," Lincoln put in. "He tried to do too much of his own inspration, but didn't take enough from the originators."

"That's how remakes often fail," Tommy added in agreement. "And being the film aficionado here, I should know."

"Not to mention the mean things they said on social media about Lanie Jonas, one of the film's stars," Chloe said, reminding them of the bullying the actress endured online.

"Well, all that aside, I say we watch the original, yo," Jake interjected. "It's got everything: fear, comedy, action."

"And Scummer, my favorite character," Sora added, supporting Jake.

"Well, the remakes more modern, and I like modern," Mac protested.

"Original!", shouted those for the original Spectre Blasters.

"Remake!", shouted those for the remake film.

The gang soon found themselves in a full-blown shouting match, except for Tony, Daryl, Ash, Jimmy, and Danny, who could only look on in dismay.

But as the argument escalated, Danny jumps in the middle and shouts, "How about we watch both of them? Seriously, guys! It's just a movie!"

"Says the half-ghost son of the ghost hunters. You could even hunt them down no problem like the Spectre Blasters!" Bart said.

"Hey, I'll admit me and my parents have some similarities to Spectre Blasters, but we're more independent and more competent than they are!"

Just then, there was an explosion heard outside the Chill Room, briefly stopping the argument. Danny's father and the school's Paranormal Physics teacher Jack Fenton was then heard saying, "Sorry folks, must've set the calibration on the Fenton Bazooka too high!"

"Most of the time," Danny said as he frowned at his father's hi-jinks.

"The point is that you can't take all of this so seriously. We're just here to watch a good movie and relax! You can't expect to argue which is the better version of Spectre Blasters!" Tony explained.

"Well obviously, the original is the better version!," Bart snapped.

"No way, the remake is way better and empowering to girls!," Blossom shouted. The argument then started up again in full force, with both sides still shouting their opinions, except for Tony, Daryl, Ash, Jimmy, and Danny.

As the five students watched, Jimmy groaned in dismay and said, "Plukin Pluto... Why can't you just stop arguing and decide on the movie already?!"

 _ **"DID SOMEONE SAY MOVIE?!"**_

All of the sudden, they felt an explosion behind them, causing the argument to stop as they saw the man behind the smoke.

"Jorgen Von Strangle?!" Timmy shouted in shock.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Tony added.

"I enjoy the festivites for on the school's Pokemon Weekend," Jorgen explained. "Especially the battle demonstration! I just saw an impressive one too! Go blow up that Diglet, Voltorb!"

The gang just looked on dumbfounded at Jorgen's emabarrassing attempt at emulating a battling trainer.

"That's not how you command a Voltorb..." Tommy muttered.

"It is for me!" Jorgen shouted before he cleared his throat. "Anyway, I overheard of your petty quarrel about this Spectre Blasters movie, so I'm here to help!"

"By helping us deciding on which movie to watch once and for all?" Daryl asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"No... by reading you a story!" Jorgen then slammed his wand to the ground, creating an explosion as it materialized a storybook. "And not just a story, a story based on your puny movie!"

"Huh?!," the gang reacted in confusion, except for Timmy and his disguised fairies who are horrified.

"We are seriously too old to listen to a bedtime story," Tony said in annoyance.

However, Timmy's fairies suddenly appeared right in front of the gang as humans as Wanda said, "You don't understand! Jorgen's stories aren't just some made-up tales he comes up with on the fly! Most of them are magical!" However, she stops when she saw the other students before she clears her throat. "I-I mean, his book is imbued in technology and magic artifacts. Yeah, that's it!"

"Yeah, not only are you forced to play a part in his story, the events of them will magically happen as he tells them!" Timmy explained in a panicked tone. A lot of them are even painful!"

"Well, if the story can come to life then, tell it with the story of the original movie," said Bloo.

"No way, do in the mix of the remake," Blossom protested.

"Original!"

"Remake!"

"Original!"

"Remake!"

The other members of the gang then got being their respective supporters and started protesting as well, even going as far as to playing tug-of-war with Jorgen's book while doing so. Tony, Daryl, Ash, Jimmy, and Danny tried to calm them down, as Jorgen looked exasperated.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the teachers' lounge, Willow and Oak were with fellow Professors Sycamore and Kukui as they discussed Ash and his stay in the Alola region.

"So Ash is staying with you, Kukui?" Sycamore asked. "And going to a school run by your cousin, Samuel?"

"Yes, and from what Kukui's told me he's doing very well for himself," Oak replied.

"Yes, he 's made a bunch of new friends out of the rest of the students there, and he's one of the most energetic students I've ever taught," Kukui confirmed.

"That sounds like Ash."

"I wish we could've met his friends," Sycamore said. "I would love to teach them about Mega Evolution."

"And I'd like to teach them about my research too," Willow added.

"Well, feel free to come to the Pokemon school anytime," Kukui replied to the both of them. At that moment, the noise from the argument upstairs caught the professors' attention, and they looked up at the ceiling.

"What's going on up there?," Oak asked puzzled.

* * *

Back in the Chill Room, the gang continued to argue over whether Jorgen's story for Spectre Blasters should follow the remake or the original and continued playing tug-of-war with Jorgen's book as Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, Ash, and Danny tried to stop them as Jorgen continued to watch exasperated.

Finally, with one last tug, the book flew out of both groups hands, into the air, and after a dramatic slow-mo moment, landed in Ash's arms. The gang continued arguing until Tony screamed, " **ENOUGH!** "

The gang stopped fighting and turned to see Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, Ash, and Danny looking very irate as Ash passed the book to Daryl. The five had had enough of their friends' behavior and it was time to set them straight.

"You know, all we wanted to do was just relax and watch a good movie with our friends, like what this room was made for!," Tony yelled at the rest of the gang.

"But instead, we've spent the whole time listening to you guys argue and fight over whether the original or remake film is better," Daryl irately pointed out.

"And now you're doing the same thing with this story Jorgen wants to tell us," Danny angrily added. "Does it really, _really_ matter which version is better?"

"Besides, compared to those characters in those movies, they're nowhere near as great as Professors Oak, Willow, Sycamore, and Kukui!" But as Ash said this, the book began to glow on Daryl's arms. "They might have their differences in research and how they view things, but at least they know how to work together when it calls for it. Heck, they could even make a great team together!"

"Yeah, in fact, they could be a Ghost Pokemon catching team like the ones in the movies!", Jimmy added in anger as the book began to glow brighter.

* * *

Back in the teacher's lounge, Professor Kukui was about to take a donut from its box when he suddenly found himself frozen in place. "What the?!"

"What's going on?," Oak, having been frozen trying to get some coffee, asked.

Willow and Sycamore, having been frozen in place sitting down and reading a newspaper, were speechless as they noticed this strange occurence.

* * *

"Plus, they are already likable the way they are to the point there's no point in changing their personalities and roles at all, no matter the plot or setting will be!" Daryl shouted as the book glows brighter and brighter, which Jorgen began to notice as his eyes widen.

"Yeah, and they'll probably have all kinds of gadgets to fight and catch Ghost Pokemon and face off against an evil Ghost Pokemon," Danny added.

"Yeah, I wish all that was for real to show you guys how to compromise and work together!" Tony finished before he takes some deep breaths after that speech. However, when he looked at the others, he and the boys noticed that everyone began to stare at the storybook. As he looked at the now shaking book in Daryl's arms, he then said, "I said 'I wish', didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did," Jorgan answered in a deadpanned manner.

Without any warning, the book suddenly popped open in front of the boys and began to suck everything into it, forcing everyone sans Jorgen to hang on to chairs and shelves. And before anyone in the teacher's lounge knew what was happening, the four professors transformed into balls of aura, which then floated away and phased into the Chill Room. As the gang and Jorgen watched, the aura balls entered the pages of the storybook, and they all heard the professors' screams before the book closed itself.

As the gang regained their composure, they became mystified about what had just occurred.

"What just happened here?," Lincoln asked uneasily.

"It was definitely something magic related," Sora added.

"Yep/Uh-huh," Jake and June agreed together.

"Um, was it just me or did those four balls we saw enter the book sound like Professor Oak, Professor Sycamore, Professor Kukui, and Professor Willow?," Ash inquired.

"Yep, yep, yep, and yep," Daryl confirmed Ash's suspicions.

"Tony, what did you do?!" Jimmy asked Tony in anger.

However, Jorgen steps in and said, "You mean, 'What did you _five puny humans_ do?'! Because all of you were near my storybook, it heard your crazy ideas and sucked those four humans into the storybook's world!"

The entire gang gasped in shock and horror.

"So the professors are all trapped in the book?" Bubbles asked, devastated.

"That's what I just said!"

"Don't worry, professors! I'll get you out," Ash shouted as he opened the book and shook it up and down to try to get the professors out. Alas, it was in vain.

"Ash, knock it off, you're probably making it worse," Mac pointed out.

"Great, now Professor Oak and his friends have stuck in an unpredictable magical storybook world thanks to you guys' creativity and thoughtless wishing!," Timmy sarcastically quipped.

"Yeah, this is all your fault," Bloo snarked at the five boys.

"Way to go, dudes!," Bart sarcastically agreed with the imaginary friend.

"Our fault?!" Tony snapped, annoyed at being blamed. "If you guys hadn't argued so much over such a petty matter like this, we wouldn't have ended up wishing them into the book in the first place!"

"Yeah, this is the "Around the World" incident all over again!" Daryl added.

"Yeah, we end up arguing over some petty matter, and when we try to resolve it something bad happens," Danny elaborated. As the group continued to bicker, Stitch noticed a DVD slide out of the book from between the pages.

"Keepi ka? Miki weepa gi! ( _A DVD? Cool, let's see what's on it!_ )", he said as he inserted it into the Blu-Ray/DVD player, without the others knowledge.

"And now it's happening all over again with this!," Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!," Buttercup snapped. Lilo then noticed Stitch near one of the TVs which was starting to play something.

"Stitch, what are you doing?," she asked, catching the others' attention.

They stopped and saw the TV, which was now playing footage of a dark sky.

"What the heck?" Timmy called out.

"Stitch, what movie did you put in?" Lilo reluctantly asked her alien friend.

 _"Nane com mugu alppi!"_ Stitch answered.

"You're saying a DVD came out of the book?" Tony guessed. Stitch nodded as "yes".

"I'm guessing magic?," Blossom guessed.

"Hey, maybe it can tell us what happened to the professors," Chloe suggested, at which everyone glanced at each other somewhat knowingly.

Before anyone can say anything else, they turned to watch the events unfold on TV.

* * *

In a dark night of an unknown city, a large library stood in the middle as inside; a lone librarian was sitting on her counter as she silently went through the library's records. But as she went about her work, she heard a door opening within her earshot. As she turned, she saw a hooded man pass by, at which she raised her eyebrows in suspicion. Despite this, she could see his library card on his hand as he lets him in.

But as he sat down far away from the librarian, he pulled something out of his bag and placed the object, a strange decorative box, on the table. Without the librarian's knowledge, he then took out his smartphone and typed in his IM app.

 _ **Cieco:**_ _I'm in position._

 _ **Nero:**_ _Perfect. Start the operation._

With that, he slowly opened the box, revealing the green light inside it. As the light began to glow brighter, the hooded man's eyes began to glow green.

Meanwhile, the librarian continued to sort through the records until she heard a mysterious noise behind the bookshelves. "Who is that?" She called out as she stood up and left the counter. "If you're planning to vandalize anything, especially the books, then don't even think about coming back here!"

With a flashlight in hand, she then slowly crept over to where she heard the noise and looked around for whoever made it. Reaching near the area where the noise came from, she hid behind a bookshelf for a few seconds and then jumped out, shining her light at the area… only to find it empty.

Confused and slightly relieved, the librarian regained her composure, sighed with relief, and turned around to return to her post… only to suddenly come face-to-face with an unseen individual who made her jump back in fright…

* * *

 **ToonSchool: Pokebusters**

 **Welcome to Skylar City**

* * *

 _ **"Good morning, Skylar City! I hope you have a good day today because we got some hottest beats and news that will help you get up and go!"**_

The radios of every citizen blasted this as the people went about their own pace around the streets and building of Skylar City. While most of them were walking alone or a friend, some were accompanied by their Pokemon, while others helped out their owners and trainers with their various jobs, such as at construction sites and restaurants.

One of these people was a man in his 50's, wearing a red polo shirt, brown pants, and brown pants, and walking down the less crowded street. Carrying a brown briefcase, he looked at his watch and then around the busy streets, which he sees several people chatting and running to their work.

He then crossed the street to his place of employment, the University Of Skylar City, where he was a lecturer and researcher of Pokemon-human interaction studies.

He entered the university campus and made his way to his office. After gathering some papers and setting his briefcase down on his desk, he then made his way to a lecture hall where his class was waiting for him.

As he started his class, the lecture hall from the 2nd floor had already started as a man in his 30's with black messy hair, white lab coat with the sleeves folded, blue shirt, black pants, and brown shoes pointed at the blackboard and said to his students, "Mega Evolution has proven to have unlocked power and potential in Pokemon that most have never even seen before."

However, as he continued to speak, he was met with the girls' stares as they mindlessly smiled at the young-looking teacher. It wasn't until he finished his lecture, that he then asked, "With that, do you have any questions?"

A young blonde-haired woman raised her hand and asked, "Yeah, can I get your number?"

"Clover!" The red-haired girl and the black-haired girl shouted at their friend.

"What? I need a tutor and my Mom did say I should ask one." However, the girls just slapped their own foreheads and groan in dismay.

"Or maybe you're just boy-crazy over our teacher!," The red-haired girl suggested.

"What Sam said," the black-haired girl agreed.

"Sam, Alex, I am not crazy over him! He's our teacher for heaven's sake!," Clover scoffed and snapped at her friends.

"Relax, I'm always willing to help a student if they need it," the professor replied.

"Hey, can I have your number too? I could use some tutoring too!," said another girl.

"Yeah, I could use the help too!

"And me! This Mega evolution stuff sounds tricky!"

And with that, more and more girls started asking until every girl in the lecture hall was asking for the professor's number. All that is, save for one brunette-haired girl wearing a pink shirt.

"Come on Diana, aren't you gonna ask him too," said the girl sitting next to her. Diana glanced over almost as if to look towards the audience, and said, "Way too predictable, isn't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a gymnasium, a man in his early 30's with tanned skin a lab coat and a beachwear-like outfit, and with an Inciniroar at his side was giving a lecture to his class.

"Because of this, Z-Moves have the potential to unlock hidden power in a Pokemon's attacks, thereby-," he lectured, until he noticed several students discussing something on their phones instead of paying attention to the lesson.

"Excuse me," he called out to the students, catching their attention. "Is that something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

"Oh video of an old tag team Pokemon wrestling match in Alola," one student said.

"Yeah, this Masked Royal guy is a big deal!," another student agreed.

Upon hearing the name "Masked Royal", the professor jumped back in surprise, dropping his pointer in the process, puzzling the entire. He struggled to compose himself as he stammered, "That guy! He's not all that great! Besides I'm still lecturing here, so phones away now!"

The students complied and the professor returned to lecturing the class.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the campus grounds, a man in his early 30s, wearing a lab coat, and hiking clothing, was outside with a group of students. There they were observing Bug and Grass type Pokemon such as Bulbasaur, Oddish, Caterpie, Weedle, and Spinerak in a nearby tree. As the students observed the Pokemon and took notes, the professor lectured them.

"And as you can see Grass and Bug-types tend to thrive in places where there are there is plenty of vegetation and sunlight and thereby giving them-," he said, but just, then two teenage boys, one with a triangle-shaped head and red hair, and a one with a rectangle-shaped head and green hair, came along pushing a generator that was on a large dolly and had a ray-like barrel and mirror attached to it, catching his attention as well as everyone else's.

"Um, Phineas and Ferb, what are you doing?," the professor asked puzzle.

"Oh, don't mind us. We're just testing if we could able to replicate Solarbeam with this solar-powered mirror," Phineas said as he showed off his invention.

Ferb then pushed a button on the invention, and the mirror began to charge up as if it was a Pokemon charging a Solarbeam attack. The professor and the students looked on with awe at this. However, the mirror built up so much solar energy that it cracked, causing the ray to fire on a building window, in which a loud scream was heard.

"Huh, guess it still has a few bugs," Phineas said as he scratched his chin and looks at the cracked mirror. "Well, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

However, they suddenly heard angry quacking and turned around and to see an anthropomorphic duck quacking in anger as the feathers on his head had been burned off.

"If those boys are responsible for this, I am going to... **WAAAAAAKKKKKK!** " The duck continued to scream in anger as the boys' eyes widen in fear.

"And I know what we're avoiding today," Ferb said before he dragged his brother away.

"See you later, Professor!" Phineas said as they ran off from the Pokemon Professor and his class, leaving them dumbfounded at the turn of events.

"Just another day with the Flynn-Fletcher boys," he then quipped with slight amusement as he then turned back to his students. "Anyhow, back to the lesson everyone."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the first lecture hall, the same man from before took out a red and white ball capsule, as a young man wearing a red headband and green shirt who had joined him, took out a sketch pad and pencil.

"Now class, today I'd like to go into interactions between humans and Ghost Pokemon," the professor said, as he tossed the Pokeball into the air, releasing a Misdreavus, at which the young man began to sketch it.

"Now Ghost Pokemon are actually rare commodities. One would be very lucky to encounter, let alone catch one. As such, Ghost Pokemon tends to be rather lonesome at times, and when humans come around they can be shown to be very curious and playful, as well as a little shy around them, as humans and their way of life have easily fascinated them."

The Misdreavus then floated around the young man, looking at the sketch of it, at which it was impressed. It then floated around the class amazing the other students, some of whom then reached out and tried to touch it, much to its happiness.

"So as you can see, humans and Ghost Pokemon have generally friendly interactions. Though you should be careful around them."

"Why is that, professor?," asked a student.

"Well, sometimes Ghost Pokemon can get a little too playful and often like to prank humans for fun, to the point of putting people in harm's way. While they usually mean no real harm, they can often not realize that they're hurting someone until it's too late. One method they use by this is their ability to possess people. When they do, the possessed might not know what's going on until the Pokemon leaves their body. And they thrife on fear. The more scared someone is, the more power the Pokemon will have to prank it."

"What about evil Ghost Pokemon?"

"Well, there have been several instances where Ghost-types have displayed violent behaviors towards humans, but only if they feel they or their territory has been unjustly disturbed. Other than that, none of them are known to be truly evil."

Just then the professor looked at the hall's clock and said, "And that will conclude the lecture for the day class."

 _"Hold it!"_

* * *

Without any warning, the video stopped as a pause symbol appears on screen just as Danny jumped in front of the TV and said, "Please tell me that this is a joke video."

"You tell me! Who knew Ghost Pokemon could actually hurt people and mean it?" Chloe said.

"He's not talking about the lecture! He means that the Pokemon Professors are suddenly in this strange movie Stitch found!" Tony explained. "I don't even remember them teaching in a university before!"

"Maybe they're just posers with fake degrees in teaching like Crocker" Cosmo commented, at which Wanda raised her wand and magically slapped tape over her husband's mouth.

Jorgen scratched his chin as he thought, "Hmm, it's possible the DVD is actually playing the story you all created and wished out of the storybook!"

"Wait, wait! Back up for a second! You're telling us that movie is actually the story from your book?" Tony asked.

"Yes. And I'm afraid the only way to free them is to finish watching the movie…which is strange since the book's never done anything like this before."

"So we have to keep watching to the end?," Daryl asked before shrugging. "I guess can get with that. How about the rest of you guys?"

"I dunno, we don't really know what will happen," Jake said uncertainly.

"Well, anything that has to do with ghosts and horror, I'm up for it!," Lincoln added.

"As long as there are action and butt-kicking, count me in," Buttercup put in.

"Me too, as long as it's not too scary," Bubbles added. The rest of the gang then spoke up, not sure over whether to watch the film to the end or try some other method to break the spell.

"Well on the bright side, the book allows the one holding it to change the story to whatever and whenever they want!" Jorgen declared as he took the book from Daryl. "I wish that the professors were all manly and muscular like yours truly and conquering a world of pain and-"

But all of the sudden, the book suddenly hit Jorgen with a bolt of lightning, leaving him covered in burns and soot. "Hey! What gives, you stupid book?!"

The book then floated away from Jorgen's hands and opened to a page right in front of the gang, which Tony read, "What's this? _"Under no circumstances, you are not allowed to change the main characters' roles and personalities no matter what."_ Why does this sound familiar?"

"Because that's what I said when I was holding the book that time," Daryl said as he flipped some more pages. "And look at this! _"The setting and the events are already determined. But you are allowed some small changes as long as they don't impact the development of the story."_ "

"Setting? Not allowed to change? Are you saying that the book made its own rules for the movie?" Timmy asked.

"Actually, it sounds like it enabled the rules we made before we wished the story to life," Jimmy theorized in realization. "Like them being a Ghost Pokemon fighting team."

"And retaining their original personalities and roles," added Daryl.

"And knowing how to work together," Ash put in.

"And having gadgets galore to help them fight," Danny finished.

"What?! That's it, when the story is done, I'm sending you to a paper shredder... of **PAIN**!" Jorgen shouted in anger to the book, which is then released another bolt of lightning to the fairy.

"So basically we have to put up whatever cockamamie horse pucky movie you guys wished up, instead of watching the classic Spectre Blasters!", Bloo snapped at the boys, annoyed.

"Or the remake version?" Timmy added equally annoyed.

"Thanks a lot, you, guys!," Bart pouted.

"Yeah, way to go," Buttercup pouted as well.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't you _dare_ try to pin this on us!," Tony spat at the rest of the gang in annoyance.

"Yeah, if you guys hadn't been fighting so much over the Spectre Blasters movies, we wouldn't have yelled you and made this wish in the first place!," Ash agreed, irritated.

The gang then found themselves in a full-fledged argument over who's fault it was, until the book suddenly clapped itself shut, so hard it caused a huge shock wave that knocked everyone to the ground. It then floated over the DVD player and pressed PLAY as the gang watched, before hovering in the air next to the TV.

"Well, whether we like it or not, we found a perfect movie to watch," Tony said in dismay.

"I just hope Professor Oak and the others are okay in there," Ash said in worry as they continued watching the mysterious movie.

 _ **A/N:** Whelp, looks like they choose a movie to watch. Too bad the Pokemon Professors are trapped in it. How will this magical movie play out? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, review and favorite and I'll see you later!_


	2. Mysterious Occurrences

_**A/N:** __Last time, the gang fought over what movie to watch, which along with Jorgen's sudden appearance, caused Oak and three other Pokemon professors to be trapped in a movie spawned from several of the boy's ideas and Jorgen storybook, which the gang now must watch to the end to break the spell. What will our professors encounter in this special adaptation? Find out starting now!_

 **ToonSchool: Pokebusters**

 **Mysterious Occurrences**

Later, many students are outside buying and eating lunch. Some students are chatting with their friends as they eat, while others are reading their textbooks. As for the university professors and teachers, they are either having lunch themselves or preparing for their next classes. However, for Professors Oak, Willow, Sycamore, and Kukui, they are gathered in the break room preparing coffee and eating donuts.

"So how was everyone's classes today?," Oak asked his colleagues. "Mine was uneventful for the most part."

"Well, for some reason every female student of mine booked my office hours for tutoring for the next week," said Sycamore as he poured a cup of coffee. "What about you Kukui? Anything exciting?"

Kukui nearly spit out his coffee in surprise as he stammered, "Wha- no, no, no! Just caught a couple of students on their phones in class, but other than that, nothing!"

"Well, Phineas and Ferb tested a new invention during my class today. A ray that can replicate a Solarbeam," Willow explained as he ate a glazed donut. "They still have a few bugs to work out with it, though."

"Tell me about it," Donald angrily said as he, still covered in soot, passed by the door while muttering to himself.

"Anyways, I'm continuing my lectures on the nature of human/Ghost Pokemon relations," Oak continued. "I would like to set up a demonstration with a battle between me with a Ghost-type and someone else with another type for tomorrow. I was wondering if one of you would like to be my opponent."

"Sorry Samuel, I've got lectures all day tomorrow," Sycamore replied.

"Me too, I'm booked all day too," Kukui agreed.

"I can do it. My class is out for tomorrow, and I've got plenty of time," said Willow, who was looking forward to working with his old mentor.

"Glad to hear it, Willow," Oak replied. Just then, they heard screaming in the hallways, with a familiar voice shouting…

 **"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"**

Before they could react, a hunchbacked teacher wearing glasses, a white shirt, and black tie burst into the break room in anger. "I refuse to believe your research, Sycamore! The creatures you've speak aren't fairies at all! In fact, Clefairy and Gardevoir don't even have crowns or wings!"

Professor Sycamore sighed as he walked forward and answered, "It's true that Fairy-type Pokemon are based on fairies and mythic creatures from legends. But not all of them are pure-hearted fairies, which is the same case as these Pokemon. I should also add that most of them don't have anything resembling crowns and wings."

"Then why even call them 'Fairy types' if they don't even look like it?!"

"Because their powers and abilities are related to magic and the supernatural," Willow replied, frustrating Crocker.

"But what about those Psychic types who can move things with a flick of their wrists or something?"

"No, that's different. Their powers are mental, or of the mind," Kukui corrected Crocker, further infuriating him.

"Well, what about that little legendary one who appears every millennium and supposedly grants wishes?!"

"That's Jirachi, and it's a Steel/Psychic type, not a Fairy type," Willow informed him.

"GAHH! I just can't win here, can I?," Crocker snapped, now thoroughly frustrated. "How can you call any of those posing little creatures 'fairies' when they have no traits of fairness at all?! You are nothing but a-"

As Crocker ranted in a crazy manner, the professors put earplugs in their ears to muffle him out. "And soon, you will learn the true meaning of the existence of..."

 **"FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS!"**

He continued to have spasms while he shouted this, and left the break room, allowing the professors to remove their earplugs as they stared at the crazed teacher in disbelief.

"So, who hired him here anyway?" Willow asked to the others, which they shrugged in reply.

 _"Yeah, how did Mr. Crocker got into the movie?" Timmy asked._

 _Tony grabbed the storybook and flipped through the pages._ _ **""Most of the story's characters are based on important people from their memories. That includes their arch-enemies as well. (No take backs!)"**_ _That explains a lot."_

 _"If Vlad's in there, I'm throwing that disk into a furnace," Danny said in a deadpanned manner._

As the professors left the break room, they noticed something at the end of the hallways. It was an anthropomorphic mouse wearing a suit without a tie, and he was talking to an older anthropomorphic duck with a black top hat, red robes, glasses, and a cane.

"Dean Mickey?" Oak asked, at which the mouse stopped talking as he took notice of him.

"O-Oh, Professor Oak! I didn't know you're here with your colleagues," Mickey said.

"We were just taking our lunch break back at the break room. What's going on?"

All of the sudden, the older duck stepped in and said, "I'll tell you what's going on! Those penny-pinching poltergeist monsters are starting to become pests not only in my Money Bin but of all of my businesses! And I need you Pokemon geniuses to get rid of them! Just one more mess from any of them, and I will lose most of my hard-earned fortune!"

"Excuse me?" Oak asked in confusion.

"A few Ghost Pokemon caused some accidents at several of Scrooge's businesses, and the workers are blaming them on the supposed outdating of safety protocols. They're threatening lawsuits if one more incident happens," Mickey explained.

"Which is why I need your help to find and catch those pests before I end up in civil court!," Scrooge exclaimed.

"I don't know, Mr. McDuck, sir. We're Pokemon researchers, not ghost hunters," Oak said. He wasn't certain about him and his colleagues hunting ghosts, even if they were Pokemon.

"Yes, I thought the Fentons are rumored to deal with those strange occurrences," Sycamore added.

"Are you even listening?! They are not some ordinary specters that haunt some boxes from the backroom!" Scrooge angrily protested.

Before they can speak, a portly blue-skinned man wearing hat and overalls suddenly appeared right in front of the adults, startling them in the process as he shouts, "Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers cardboard and square."

But before the ghost can do anything, a green laser blasts him away, causing everything to duck as the ghost scream, "Bewareeeeeeee!"

Once that's over, they hear a man's voice outside, "And another spook bites the dust!"

"Look, I may be the richest duck in the world. But my experiences from my Pokemon trainer and treasure hunting days made me realize that these are no ordinary poltergeist monsters," Scrooge explained. "I saw the damages first hand and I know that couldn't be a work of some Gastly or some Pikachu-wearing ghoul. Unfortunately, I only know half of these powerful creatures, and I need someone who has expertise in a field of what they do, and how they behave. Plus, I can't trust Fenton after the Money Bin incident."

The professors looked at each other as they were unsure about believing Scrooge's statement about the incident. It wasn't until Oak sighed and said, "Since you're sure that Ghost-type Pokemon are responsible, I might as well see the site of the incident for myself, to see how severe damage is."

"Well, I'm going with you," Willow spook up, with Sycamore and Kukui agreeing.

"Oh no, you all still have classes to teach. It's best that just one of us takes care of this," Oak said sternly, not wanting his colleagues' schedules to be disrupted.

"We might be dealing with Ghost Pokemon here," Sycamore replied. "You know Ghost-types can be very unpredictable."

"And unpredictable can also mean dangerous," added Willow.

"Which is why you shouldn't go alone. We should all do this together," finished Kukui.

"Usually, there would be a big disagreement after that. But we're running on limited time and those creatures are hurting my profits," Scrooge declared as he walks away. "And don't worry about your classes; Launchpad will take us there before lunchtime ends."

The professors about to speak, until they noticed Dean Mickey pantomiming not to take his offer.

"Um, sure but we can drive ourselves, thank you," Oak said. "Augustine and I have our own cars."

"Plus, your driver Launchpad doesn't exactly have the best track record with driving, flying, sailing, or any kind of transportation," Willow pointed out.

"Good point. Well, I'll meet you at the crime scene," Scrooge said as he left, with the professors following, as Mickey waved goodbye at them.

* * *

Later, at the crime scene, a construction site near Central Park, the professors and Scrooge had all arrived (Scrooge with some difficulty due to Launchpad's poor driving) and the latter was giving the four former a tour of the trouble and damage that had been allegedly caused by the Ghost Pokemon.

"Watch your step, gentlemen. They really did a number on the pavement and scaffolds," Scrooge warned as he led them deeper into the construction site.

But as they looked around, the professors saw not only several workers injured and bandaged as medics tended to them but several news reporters reporting about the incident at the site. Just seeing all of this made them glance at each other with worry for the victims.

Eventually, they reached the end of the site, and Scrooge pointed out something right in front of them. "Here we are! Though I have to warn you, it's not for the faint of heart."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," Sycamore said with slight confidence.

But as they turned, they gasped at what they saw. Not only were there huge scratch marks on the broken walls, scaffoldings, and pillars, but there was also red graffiti that said " **GET OUT!** ", all scrawled on the walls, with some drops of paint dripping away from the letters.

"Oh my... Who would do this?" Oak asked in horror.

"That's what I've been asking myself for several hours now. This graffiti has been scrawled all over the fronts of most of my Skylar City businesses for several weeks now!" Scrooge explained. "And don't get me even started on what they've done to my production factories and other construction sites!"

The professors glanced at each other once more before they approached the ruins. They then set about investigating the scene.

Willow saw some strange scribbles on the wall. He took a closer look and noticed they looked like a mysterious text of some sort.

"Hmm, this must have some meaning," he said as he took out his Pokedex and used it to analyze the language. "Maybe if I can identify the scratch patterns, then maybe I can figure who the Pokemon is? And what it wants."

Meanwhile, Sycamore looked at the graffiti and noticed several red handprints left from one of the culprits in the paint of the graffiti. He also noticed several large unusual footprints on the ground, indicating that the culprit had landed and stood in that spot during the attack for a while. He then took out his Pokedex.

"It's rare for a Ghost-type to land on the ground if it likes levitation," he said as he took analyzation of the hand and footprints. "And they certainly don't use paint to leave a message."

Elsewhere, Kukui noticed a strange white-ish slime on a couple of the walls. Putting on gloves, he touched the slime to get a feel for what it was before he took out his Pokedex and used it to analyze the slime.

Then, as Oak rummaged through the rubble, he noticed something strange on the ground. When he picks it up, he noticed it was a piece of ripped paper that was also scribbled in the same strange text and read what it said out loud. " _'THE END WILL COME AT THE ECLIPSE.'_ "

But as he was about to take a closer look at it, he heard a commotion outside the ruins. He put the scrapped paper into his pocket and headed outside. When he arrived, he saw his colleagues right outside the ruins as they saw a fat anthropomorphic cat wearing a grey suit pushing all the reporters away. However, a security guard blocks his path and says, "Halt! This is a restricted area! Step away from the crime scene, civilian!"

"Who are you calling 'civilian'?! I'm with the police, you dolt!", the cat shouted as he flashed his police badge at the guard, stunning the man completely.

"O-Oh! Detective Pete, sorry for not recognizing you. We were ordered to guard the crime scene by any means." Without any protest, the guard led the police detective inside. He then marched towards Scrooge and the Pokemon Professors.

"I thought I told everyone that this place is off-limits. And I know I didn't invite four know-it-alls to my crime scene!" Pete shouted to the Professors.

"Actually, I asked them to investigate this whole area for any signs of Pokemon. As far as we know from that footage from yesterday, we have no knowledge on what we're really dealing with," Scrooge explained.

"I know what we're dealing with! Vandalish monsters plain and simple!"

"Not so plain or simple actually," Oak said as he and the other professors stepped up.

"Oh, and I suppose you university-based know-it-alls know better than I, do you," Pete snapped in annoyance.

"As a matter of fact, we do," Willow said as he held up his Pokedex with the results of his analysis, showing Pete the identification of one of the culprits. "And those vandalish monsters you referred to are Ghost Pokemon by the way. The strange scribbles we found on the walls were made by the scratches of a Sableye's claws."

"And the hand and footprint in the paint and on the ground belong to that of a Gengar," Sycamore added as he held up his Pokedex, showing Pete the results of his analysis.

"And some slime we found on the walls is the body substance of a Litwick," Kukui put in as he held up his Pokedex, showing Pete the results of his analysis.

"So a bunch of those mysterious little-superpowered Pocket Monsters you like to keep an eye on are what's causing all the chaos here?," Pete asked in a snide manner.

"Yes," Oak replied.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! Those menacing little creeps! I always knew they were an abomination to our society!," Pete exploded in anger. For as long as he'd been on the force, Pokemon had been a thorn in his side, causing trouble and making messes that he, more often than not had to clean up.

"Hey, Pokemon are not abominations!," Kukui taking offense to Pete's comments, as did the other professors.

"That's right. Some of them cause trouble, but they aren't all bad!," Sycamore agreed, also taking offense.

"And you four like to research them, so that makes you just as bad, even worse than know-it-alls!," Pete yelled at the four.

"Shut up Pete, you have no clue of what you're saying!," Willow said. "So put your foot in your mouth before I put mine in there!"

"Oh, threatening an officer of the law, eh?!"

"That's enough! All of you!," Scrooge declared as he jumped in, breaking up the fight. "Detective Pete, I respect your duty for the sake of the police, but you best keep those bigoted attitudes to yourself, or I'll be forced to report you to your superiors!"

Pete growled as Scrooge said this. As much as he wanted to kick the professors out of the crime scene, he didn't want to risk losing his job. "Fine! But I still don't trust you four! Just seeing your faces reminds me too much of those other four crazy know-it-alls."

As the police detective left the construction site, the professors sighed in relief as Scrooge looked at them and said, "I'm sorry about Detective Pete. He's one of the city's best detectives, but he can be a bit grumpy when it comes to those super-powered creatures ever since those incidents with the Black Arachnid."

"I can imagine why," said Oak, who was aware of how infamous the thief was due to his infamous crimes with his Meowth. "And as much we wish to investigate more of the scene, we can't stay here for long. We have to prepare our lectures before the students notice our absence."

"I understand. Just make sure you contact me if you find any more clues to my specter problem. The more we know about these culprits, the sooner we can stop them, and the less damages my businesses will incur."

The four professors bid Scrooge farewell and started to make their way out of the construction site.

"Well, that was exciting," Sycamore quipped. "Except for that detective."

"Yeah, I can't believe he would badmouth Pokemon like that!," Willow exclaimed. "Who does he think he is?!"

"I know. I mean, it's too bad he's had some bad experiences with them, but that's no reason or excuse to be a complete bigot about it," Kukui agreed.

"Yeah, well, it's not like we can force his mind to change about it," Oak reminded his colleagues.

However, unknown to them as they left the site, a mysterious hooded figure silently observed the whole event as they stared at the Pokemon Professors with red glowing eyes.

 _ **A/N:** Whoa, that Pete's got a really bad attitude. Then again, what were we expecting from him? Will the professors find the Pokemon were behind the attacks, and why they've been doing it? And who is that mystery figure watching them? Find out, hopefully, on the next chapter of ToonSchool: Pokebusters, coming soon!_


	3. Encounter

_**A/N:**_ _Last time, in the movie, the four Pokemon professors were called on to investigate vandalism allegedly caused by Ghost Pokemon and found some very strange clues that point in such a direction. Can they figure out what they mean and figure out the motive behind the attacks? Find out, starting now!_

 **ToonSchool: Pokebusters**

 **Encounter**

A few hours after the investigation, the day had ended as most students left the university building, bidding farewell to friends who were staying for night classes, while other students chatted with others and later walked and/or drove home together. However, in the university's Pokemon Center, some students were conversating with each other while others were at the front counter asking the pink-haired Pokemon nurse in charge to heal their Pokemon. Just then, a certain Kalosian Pokemon Professor entered the Center, that most of the girls there to drop everything and stare at him with glee as he approaches the nurse.

"Good afternoon, Nurse Joy."

The nurse turns around and sees the professor right in front of her. "Oh, hello, Professor. Would you like to rest your Garchomp as usual?"

"No, Garchomp is fit and healthy. But thank you for asking," Sycamore answered. "Actually, Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you might have any trainers with a Sableye, a Litwick, and/or a Gengar come through the center lately."

"Why do you ask?," asked Nurse Joy curiously.

"I'm sure you've heard about the incidents affecting Scrooge McDuck and his businesses lately?"

"Yes?"

"Well, me and my colleagues have been asked to aid in the investigation, and we figure the attacks are the work of Ghost Pokemon."

"Oh my. Really?"

"Yes. I just want to make sure that if our theory is true, that these Pokemon don't have trainers. If they do, I don't want them to get in trouble for their Pokemon's misdeeds, unless they were behind the attacks on purpose."

"I see. Well, I'll check the records and see what I can find."

But before she can do anything, Joy and Sycamore jumped in shock upon hearing a commotion. When they turned to the source, they saw a woman resembling Nurse Joy gasping upon seeing the Poke Balls spill from her cart. "I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to drop them!"

The nurse tries to pick up most of the Poke Balls from the ground in panic, which causes Nurse Joy to sigh in dismay at her associate's action. "Janine, I know this is your third day of work. But you really need to calm down and loosen up."

"I know, I know. I just can't help but feel like the sky is falling or something," Janine nervously replied.

"Um, why are there two Nurse Joy's here?," Sycamore asked, puzzled. Nurse Joy then came around the counter and walked over to the Professor.

"Oh, this is my little sister, Janine. She's here as a nurse-in-training," she replied as she escorted Sycamore to Janine. "Sis, I'd like you to meet the Kalos region's resident Pokemon Professor, Augustine Sycamore."

Janine's eyes widened upon seeing the Pokemon Professor. "I-It's really nice to meet you, Professor! It's a real honor! A privilege!," Janine panickly said as she bowed, causing her to drop the Poke Balls once more.

"It's nice to meet you Janine," he replied. "And no need to bow, I'm just a regular person."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so delighted to meet you," Janine nervously said as she tried to pick up the Poke Balls again.

"Here, let me help you," Sycamore said as he bent down to help Janine.

As the two gathered the Poke Balls, they reached for the same one and their hands touched. The two then glanced at each other and stared into each other's eyes as a connection formed between them. Eventually, the two looked away from each other in embarrassment, blushing intensely.

 _"Yuck! How come every movie has to have a mushy love story?!" Timmy exclaimed. "Where's the action?!"_

 _"And where is the ghost butt-kicking?!" Buttercup added, also disgusted by the scene._

 _"It's not mushy! It's just good storytelling. Every movie could use a good love story. And the butt-kicking will come. Just be patient!" June explained._

 _"Okay... But why is Sycamore having a thing with a Pokemon nurse?! Can't he just date someone famous?" Timmy asked again. "Like another professor...?"_

 _"Or a world-famous pop star, Britney Britney?" Cosmo said as he showed the magazine with the said singer on the cover._

" _Because it would take all the attention away from the main story," Daryl explained._

" _And where did you get that magazine, Cosmo?," Wanda asked, suspiciously eyeing her husband with a death glare._

 _Cosmo grew nervous as he stammered, "Um, well, uh… you see, uh… it's Timmy's!"_

 _Timmy just glares at his fairy in response._

" _Enough you two, now sit down and let's get back to the movie," Tony shouted at them, causing the two to comply._

After they picked up all of the Poke Balls, Janine bowed to Sycamore once more and said, "Thank you, Professor."

"Not to worry. Though, I must say, you might be a bundle of nerves, but you do know how keep your composure when you show respect," Sycamore said.

"D-Do you think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

The two then held hands as they gazed into each other's eyes, strengthening their romantic bond. The moment was broken, however, by Sycamore's phone buzzing. Taking it out and looking at it, he turned to Janine and said, "Work calls, I have to go. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you too," Janine replied as Sycamore left the Pokemon Center. As he did, the student girls in the center clamored to get a look, lying on top of each other to form a pyramid.

"Wow, he's so handsome!," one girl sighed.

"So perfect!," said another.

"A man in a million!," added a third. Just then the girls' weight gave way and their pyramid collapsed.

As she watched Sycamore leave the Center, Janine stared at him, entranced by his kindness towards her. And as her sister went back to the counter to tend more Pokemon waiting there, she secretly took something from her pocket: a circular badge with a white ghost with a "no" sign over it. She smiled at the sight of it.

* * *

In Professor Oak's lab in the university, Oak was talking with his assistant Tracey Sketchit about the investigation into the attacks.

"But why would Ghost Pokemon commit such vandalism to so many areas?," Tracey asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Oak replied with determination in his voice.

"And the sooner the better. I'm not sure if Mr. McDuck's businesses can take much more."

"Well, that's why he hired us to help him."

Oak then took a folder and opened it revealing records and photos of the crime scene. "And just in case, we asked the Pokemon Center to look up any trainers who own Ghost-type Pokemon who have passed through there lately. Hopefully, we may able to find new clues to solve this strange mystery."

"I see," Tracey said. "Well, what have you found so far?"

"Well, we've identified the Pokemon behind the attack, but there's just something strange about-"

Just then, Oak's phone rang. He took it out and saw that Kukui was calling.

"It's Kukui. Maybe he's got an update," he said to Tracey.

"I'll just go finish up those chores then," Tracey replied as he left the lab to give his mentor some privacy. Oak then answered the phone.

"Kukui?"

" _Yes, Samuel. I have Sycamore and Willow here on a conference_ ," said Kukui.

" _Hello_ ," both professors greeted Oak.

" _So have you found anything yet?_ ," Sycamore asked.

"So far, I've been trying to compare some of the scratch marks and foot and handprints from the site," Oak explained. "But somehow, some things here don't add up."

 _"What do you mean?,"_ Willow asked.

"While we do know the scratches were made by a Sableye, they seem to be too big for a normal Sableye's claws. And other than Shadow Claw, it can't learn any other attack that stronger than Cut."

"Hmm, that is unusual," Kukui replied, puzzled at this.

"And the foot and handprints were made by a Gengar, but a really big one. I mean, some Gengar can be big, but this one is way bigger than any usual size on record."

"Like how big are we talking?," Sycamore asked.

"At least half one story."

"Oh, wow."

"And also, that waxy residue we found that's supposed to secretion from a Litwick-"

"Let me guess: too much of it to be from a regular-sized Litwick?," Willow guessed.

"Correct."

"Geez, what is going on here?," Kukui asked. Oak started to answer, but just then, he heard a strange noise coming from outside his lab. The noise quickly repeated itself, irking Oak's curiosity.

"Um, I gotta go, I'll call you guys back," Oak said as he cut the call off, and headed outside to investigate.

* * *

Outside, Oak looked around the entrance to his lab, trying to locate the source of the mystery noise.

"Hello?," he called out. "Is there someone here?"

Just then, he heard the noise again come from down the hall. He slowly crept down the hall, uncertain of what might be lurking there.

"If this is someone's idea of a joke, it's _not_ funny."

The noise occurred again, this time coming from the bottom of a nearby stairway. Oak then slowly headed down the stairs to the bottom level.

Upon reaching the bottom, he heard the noise again, but couldn't figure out which direction it had come from. He then heard footsteps coming from down the left hall. Worried about what it might be, he slowly crept to the edge and hugged the corner. As the footsteps came closer, he took out a Poke Ball, braced himself, and then jumped out to confront whoever it was…

"AAHH!," screamed Oak.

"AAHH!," screamed Kukui, Willow, and Sycamore.

"Guys?," Oak jumped back in shock, putting away his Poke Ball. "What are you all doing here?"

"I heard some strange noise passing by my lab," Willow explained. "When I tried to follow it, I found Kukui and Sycamore here as well."

"I heard the same noise by my lab," Oak said.

"Mine too," Kukui added.

"And mine."

But before they can wonder why, they heard the strange noise once more.

"Let's wonder about that later. I'll go first, you guys stay behind me," Oak instructed as he took the lead for the other professors, remaining cautious about his surroundings.

The four walked down the halls, following the noise, and as they did, it got louder and louder.

Eventually, they traced it to a door with a sign that said "Basement", which was slightly ajar. Glancing at each other with suspicion and worry, they cautiously entered the door and headed down a dark stairway, the noise getting even louder as they went. At the bottom, they found themselves in an empty basement and looked around trying to find some kind of sign to let them know what was causing the noise.

"Hey, what do you suppose that is?," Kukui asked, pointing at something. The other professors looked and saw a strange-looking device in a corner of the basement. It was a small box that was expanded into a size of book decorated in Victorian ornaments and jewels around the exterior of the device. Inside lies a strange energy orb glowing in a purple aura.

"I dunno, but it doesn't look like one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions that's for sure," Willow replied.

"I agree. The decorations seem to be old, but the orb seems to have some sort of ancient power within it," Oak described. "I wonder what it's made of..."

But as he tried to touch the box, Oak quickly jumped back and screamed as he grips his right wrist in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kukui asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm alright," replied Oak as he rubbed his wrist.

"It must be protected by its power or something," Willow suggested.

Suddenly, the orb's aura grew brighter, and as it did, a sudden freezing cold breeze swept through the room, catching the professors off guard. Upstairs, the breeze caused the basement door to slam shut and the door to unexpectedly lock itself.

"What's going on?," Sycamore asked, frightened by the ordeal.

"I don't know!," Kukui replied, equally frightened.

As the professors watched, the lights in the basement rapidly flickered on and off, a dark mist emitted from the box, and the orb's aura continued to glow brighter and brighter. Finally, all the lights in the basement shattered, and the cold wind, mist, and aura combined and spiraled until they blew away, leaving a mysterious Victorian woman standing in the middle of the basement. The professors looked in awe at the woman.

"Whoa," Willow said in amazement.

"Who is she?," Kukui asked curiously.

"I think you mean, _what_ is she?," Oak corrected him. He had a bad feeling about this woman in his gut.

As the professors remained hesitant to approach the woman, Sycamore stepped up and said, "Allow me. She might be a missing person or a lost student. I think I can get her to trust me."

With any caution to his steps, Sycamore slowly approaches the woman as the other professors watch in anticipation. "Um... excuse me, Ma'am. _Bonjour._ Are you lost?", he asks the woman. She remained silent, staring at the professors. "Are you a student here?"

The woman remained silent.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

The woman stayed silent, and then let out an inhuman roar at the professors and sprayed Sycamore with green slime from her mouth, knocking him down. Sycamore made an astonished expression as he sat up, and the other three professors looked on shocked at what happened before Kukui started to laugh.

"Wow, harsh rejection. But I guess your "infinite" luck with the ladies had to run out sometime," Kukui chuckled, at which Sycamore gave him a death glare.

However, the woman roared at the professors once more before pouncing at them. Reacting quickly, Oak throws his Poke Ball towards her and shouts, "Rotom, use Thunderbolt!"

The Poke Ball popped open and released an orange plasma body covered in a blue aura, which then unleashed a bolt of electricity at the woman. Hitting her, it caused her to scream in pain before falling to the ground. Upon seeing this, the professors rushed to Sycamore's side to help him.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked.

"I-I'm fine. Though, I might take a bath after this," Sycamore groaned as he looked at his now soaked lab coat. "Besides, I doubt I can ever wear this lab coat again."

"It's alright. We may able to get a sample from it. Besides, that woman wasn't your type anyways," Oak said in a positive tone.

But before Sycamore can respond, they heard a howling noise right in front of them. When they looked up, the woman suddenly lifted herself into the air. And as they watched, she began to peel off her skin and hair, revealing herself to be a pink jellyfish-like creature wearing some sort of a transparent collar and a gem on its neck. But as they looked closer, its face appeared to be deformed into a large blue mouth with red eyes and a big wide mouth as it howled at the professors.

"W-What in Xerneas's name is that?!" Sycamore exclaimed.

"T-That's a Frillish, i-it's one of the Pokemon living in Unova's waters," Oak tried to explain, but he was horrified at the sight of the deformed Pokemon. "But that's impossible, its habitat is nowhere near here!"

"And I don't remember them being able to disguise themselves as humans or use Transform," Kukui pointed out.

The large Frillish howled at the professors once more as she raised one of her veil-like arms to strike them down. However, Oak's Rotom flies right in front of them as their trainer shouts, "Rotom, use Thunderbolt once more!"

Rotom then charged and blasted another Thunderbolt at the Frillish. It hit its mark… and then fizzled out just as quickly. The Frillish became even angrier and roared at the professors.

"B-But, that's impossible! Frillish is supposed to be a Water-type," Oak muttered, horrified that his Pokemon's attack was ineffective. "She shouldn't able to withstand an Electric-type like that! This goes beyond anything that either me or you guys know about types and attacks!"

"As much I'd like to discuss more of this impossibility, can I suggest our next move?" Willow asked calmly as they backed away from the deformed Pokemon.

"What?"

Just as the Frillish was about to strike the humans, Willow shouted, "RUN!"

On his command, they quickly ran from the basement, narrowly escaping the Frillish's attack, bursting through the door (and breaking the lock) as they scream for their lives. However, this caused the deformed Floating Pokemon to howl in anger before she flies out after them.

The Frillish chased them down through the halls, roaring, and smashing, trying to get the four professors, wrecking walls, windows, doors and rooms as she went.

The professors then ducked into the university library, where the Frillish chased them, thrashing and roaring about, knocking over bookcases, smashing desks, tables, and chairs, and frightening several students still in there studying.

The professors then exited the library and ran outside with the Frillish following them. No sooner had they gone, that the head librarian peeked out of her office and said, "Shh!", before ducking back in, paying no mind to the wrecked library.

Outside, the professors ran across the campus, screaming as the Frillish continued to smash and thrash at them and howl, destroying trees, benches, and tables, and tearing up the property. The professors continued to dodge each attack until they ducked back into the university via a new hall, with the Frillish following after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crocker was in his office doing a newspaper crossword puzzle. He scratched his head with his pen in an attempt to think, unaware of the chaos outside.

"Let's see... This Pokemon is known to evolve into eight different Pokemon," he muttered as he taps his pen on his head several times. "Last three-letter word is "Vee". Vee... Vee, vee, vee, vee, vee, vee..."

However, his concentration was broken when he heard a noise outside of his office.

"Will you keep it down?! Today's puzzle is hard to think, you know!" Crocker shouted angrily, unaware it was the Frillish destroying some of the windows as Kukui tried to dodge her arms. "College kids...Phooey... **FAIRIES!** ", he spasmed before he returns his focus on the puzzle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the professors continued to run from the Frillish, dodging her attacks as she destroyed more property. Eventually turning a corner, Oak noticed the campus's head Engineering Lab.

"Quick, in here!," he called to the other professors. The four quickly ducked inside, shut the door, and hid out of sight as the Frillish flew right by the room.

As the noise of the Frillish got weaker, the professors sighed with relief as Willow said, "We lost her."

"For now. But now what?," Sycamore asked, unsure of what to do with the situation. "That Frillish is apparently immune to your Rotom's Electric-type attacks."

"Not to mention it did a number on it as well," Kukui added as he pointed to Oak's Plasma Pokemon, who was now hiding under his lab coat in fear.

"Well, we can't just escape. There are still students and fellow teachers in the university right now and they could be in danger," Oak said.

As the other professors continued their conversation, Willow noticed something on one of the tables and smiled with inspiration as he approached it.

"But how? As you said, it's able to resist what should be a supereffective attack like a Thunderbolt. How are we supposed to defeat it?!" Kukui asked in a panic.

"What about this?"

Upon hearing Willow's voice, they turned around and saw what he was holding. It was Phineas and Ferb Solarbeam Replicator invention. "It's the inventions that the Flynn-Fletcher boys used earlier. They said it can replicate a Solarbeam attack, and it seems to have enough solar power to do one shot."

"Well, Frillish is a Water-type, so Solarbeam, a Grass-type attack should be effective against it," Kukui reasoned.

"And Frillish is also a Ghost-type too, so the light power of the Solarbeam should take care of it too," Oak added.

"But if we miss the shot or it doesn't work, then… we'll be in big trouble," Sycamore expressed. "This is very risky what we're doing here."

Before they can even think about this, the professor suddenly hears a thumping noise and a howl outside the lab.

"I'm afraid we got no choice," Oak said as his eyes narrowed upon seeing the door being broken down. "Willow, prepare the machine. Kukui, Sycamore, help me get it into position!"

The other professors nodded in agreement as they began to prepare the machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away from the university, Pete was inside his police car listening to the radio.

 _ **"Thank you, Jenny for that awesome music review of Experia's new album, "Reignite". And I have to agree, the band's keyboardist and songwriter did it again with a fresh new beat,"**_ the DJ said as Pete lazily takes a bite of his donut before taking a sip of his coffee. _**"Wish we knew his true identity. Speaking of which, here's one of their new songs right now, "Hold On"!"**_

"Ooh, a new Experia song premiering tonight? I can't wait to hear this!" Pete happily said as he quickly turned up the volume as the new song began.

 _ **Female Singer:**_ _Running wild, the city sleeps_

 _You're waking up and you're feeling strong,_

 _It won't take long, and once you're gone,_

 _Where and why as you're moving on,_

 _When you laugh, when you do_

 _Who's gonna tell ya where's the truth,_

 _Will you see it, will you try_

 _I wanna love you but I don't know why_

As the song plays, Pete began to bop to the beat of the music and says, "I love this group!"

 _The morning colors you blue, in the night you're the king of taboo,_

 _Though you never could explain, what's your game?_

 _Hold on, w-w-w-w-w..._

Without a warning, the song began to glitch, much to Pete's horror.

"Hey! What's going on?!," he exclaimed as he began to pound on the radio, trying to get it working again. "Come on you lousy piece of-"

Just then, Pete heard screaming outside his car. He looked up to see people running away from the university.

"Hey!," he yelled as exited his cruiser. "What the heck is going on for my sake?!"

Pete then looked over at the university and saw a giant Frillish attack it. His face immediately sunk and drooped into a shocked expression as he exclaimed, "Holy sh-"

* * *

Back at the university, the Frillish continued to bash the Engineering Lab's door, as students fled from the chaos. But at the nearby Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy was doing everything she could to try to calm them the ones inside down.

"Now, now everyone, just calm down. Everything's going to be alright," she said. Janine, meanwhile, looked out the window at the chaos unfolding, worried about Professor Sycamore.

"I just hope Augustine's okay," she said worriedly.

Finally, with a huge head bash, the Floating Pokemon finally broke down the door of the Engineering lab. But once inside, it saw Oak hold the Solarbeam replicator's mirror, but also Kukui, Willow, and Sycamore managing its dolly.

"Hasta la vista, Frilly!," Kukui said. Oak then pushed the button, and the mirror charged up, and then unleashed an artificial Solarbeam, hitting the Frillish right on the spot.

With a final howl, the Floating Pokemon quickly disappeared in a flash green light as the Kanto Pokemon Professor flew back to the others due to the recoil from the blast.

When the howl had died down, the professors looked on in amazement and stunned silence. It was finally over. The Frillish was gone. They'd done it!

"We did it," Oak said silently before he exclaimed loudly. "WE DID IT!"

The four professors then shouted and jumped up and down in triumph happy that they managed to drive the Frillish away.

"Eh-hem..."

Upon hearing that familiar cough, the professors froze in shock for a few seconds before they slowly turned around, revealing Pete in the middle of the rubble, and while he wasn't affected by the destruction, he was very enraged towards the men.

"WHAT IN BLAZES HAPPENED HERE?!," he screamed irately.

"Well, detective, my colleagues and I heard something suspicious in the halls and went to investigate it," Oak explained.

"And we ended up in the basement, and we found this mysterious orb in a box, which after we accidentally disturbed it, summoned this ghost woman," Sycamore continued.

"Except that woman was actually a disguised giant Frillish, a Water-and-Ghost type Pokemon usually found in Unova, which chased after us and tried to destroy us, and caused all the destruction around us," Kukui added.

"But we took care of it with the help of a couple of students' genius invention," Willow finished showing Phineas and Ferb's invention to Pete.

"Oh, oh... I see," Pete said, feigning an understanding to their answers. "So another Ghost-type of these beasts came around and wreck the place just like at Scrooge's businesses and construction sites, eh?"

"Exactly right!," Oak said.

"And it all happened because you let it out, eh?"

"By accident, but yes," Kukui confirmed.

"Well, in that case, I have something special to give you all."

Before they could even ask, they heard clicking sounds below them. When they looked down, they saw that they were all now handcuffed. They glanced at the cuffs and then at Pete, confused over what had just happened.

"Quad cuffs! You're all under arrest on the suspicion of multiple counts of criminal vandalism, destruction of public and private property, and reckless endangerment!" Pete declared.

Upon they hear this, the professors' eyes widen even more as they shouted, **"UNDER ARREST?!"**

 _ **A/N:** __Oooh, boy. This is not good. Pete has taken his dislike of Pokemon too far this time. How will the professors find their way out of this one? And where did that Frillish and that orb come from, and what secrets do they hold? Hopefully, we'll get some answers and a lot more on the next part, coming soon!_


	4. Turn of Events

_**A/N:**_ _Last time, the professors had a supernatural encounter with a Giant Ghost Pokemon that resulted in a good part of the university being damaged. And even worse, they managed to take down the supersized supernatural entity, only to wrongfully accused and arrested for the damage by that overzealous jerk detective Pete! How are they gonna get out of this one?! Find out next on ToonSchool: Pokebusters!_

 **ToonSchool: Pokebusters**

 **Turn of Events**

 **"UNDER ARREST?!"** Ash repeated as the movie paused itself, and he stood up from his seat. "That's not right! They saved everyone from that evil Frillish! I'm gonna give that Pete a piece of my mind!"

"Pikachu!" his Electric-type partner cried out as they began to run to the TV, only for Jimmy to stop them.

"Okay, one: How are you going to confront them if you don't even know how to enter the storybook? Two: Even if you reason with him, they still don't have proof that they are not ultimately responsible for the Frillish being in the school in the first place. And three, it's just a movie, we just need to watch and see if they can find a way out of their current situation," Jimmy explained.

"But it's just not right!" Ash exclaimed. "They brought down the Frillish and saved so many people! Why is it they're being punished for doing the right thing?"

"Because it's one of the movie's conflicts," Tommy spoke out as he approached Ash and Jimmy. "Villains shouldn't be the protagonists' only worries. They need to face other kinds of conflicts too. Whether it be being wrongfully arrested or an inner conflict within the group, conflicts give tension and drama for the audience to see. And I'm guessing from what the book knows about Spectre Blasters, it took advantage of the original plot and made a few twists in order to fit into this new movie."

"Plus, remember that neither we nor the book is able to change their roles and personalities. Maybe it just added that plot element to get around the original conflict from the film," Daryl added.

"Not to mention give some homage to the original plot," Tony added. "And make things a little more intense."

Ash thought on all of this, before deciding, "Okay. But I still don't like this part. If only we hadn't fought, the professors wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"True, your stupid squabbling did start this whole mess in the first place. But, on the other hand, this is more intense than All My Biceps!" Jorgen said as he enjoyed some popcorn on a sofa that was clearly too big for him. "Now shush, I want to see if those puny hum- I mean Professors break out of jail using their Pokemon!"

Upon seeing the excitable fairy, Ash and Jimmy just stared at him in disbelief before the latter says, "We really need to give him a book on Pokemon ethics..."

As they returned to their seats, the movie started itself again.

* * *

The following morning, in the university's head boardroom, the university's board, including Dean Mickey Mouse was watching several security footages of last night's incident as Pete continued to browse through it, including the part where the professors fled from the giant Frillish and where they managed to banish it. Once he turned it off, he turned his attention to the people right in front of him.

"So that proves it: they were trying to escape from the Frillish, and ultimately drove it off, just like they said," Mickey exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they also admitted to unleashing that monster in the first place," Pete objected, reminding them of the professors' admission to him in the aftermath of the incident.

"If that's true, then it was obviously an accident," Donald added.

"That's right, I know these guys, they'd never endanger people and cause havoc like this on purpose," Professor Felina Ivy, another colleague of theirs said in their defense.

"And you have no proof that they had anything to do with any of the other attacks, including those on Mr. McDuck's businesses," Mickey exclaimed.

"Maybe, but they are experts in researching these Pokemon. So why didn't they stop it sooner? Why is there so much damage and people hurt?," Pete inquired smugly.

"The detective's right, Mickey. The press is gonna be all over this, and if they find out that Oak, Sycamore, Kukui, and Willow, were behind this, unintentional or not, it could result in bad publicity," said Doug Dimmadome, a member of the board.

"Right, and after the last couple of havocs with my 'inators', we can't afford any more bad press," said Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz, another teacher and board member.

"The way I see it, the only way you guys can protect your precious university and prevent a repeat of this is to suspend them indefinitely until I finish my investigation," Pete said.

"I agree," said Doug.

"Me too, " agreed Doofenschmirtz.

"No way!" Donald objected.

"It's ridiculous!" Ivy said. The other board members put in their agreement and/or disagreement before Mickey stepped in.

"Hold on. We'll put it to a vote," he said. "All opposed to indefinitely suspending Professors Oak, Sycamore, Kukui, and Willow?"

Mickey, Donald, Ivy, and three other board members raised their hands.

"All those in favor of suspension."

Dimmadome, Doofenschmirtz, and eight other members (including Mr. Crocker) raised their hands. Realizing he had lost the vote, Mickey reluctantly said, "10 to 6. Majority rules. The professors are hereby suspended."

"Yes!," Crocker said, glad that the ones who'd proved him wrong about Fairy-types were gone until he saw Mickey and those who supported the professors give him death glares.

"I'll be the one to tell them. Meeting adjourned."

The board members then started to leave, as Pete smugly said, "If you ask me mouse, you made the right choice for a change."

The arrogant detective then left as well, leaving Mickey looking down as he felt remorseful on the outcome of this meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Skylar City Police Station, a guard unlocked a jail cell and Professors Oak, Kukui, Sycamore, and Willow quickly exited it.

"Lucky you. Mr. McDuck just paid you guys' bails, so you're free to go," the guard sternly declared to the professors as they were escorted out by several more guards. "I certainly hope I don't see you all back in here again."

"That was encouraging," Kukui snarked as they left.

"He doesn't seem to enjoy his job all that much though," Willow agreed. The professors were escorted back to the station's squad room, where they saw Scrooge McDuck standing there.

"Mr. McDuck, thank you so much for bailing us out," Oak thanked the old duck.

"Yeah, we owe you one," Sycamore added with relief.

"Think nothing of it. Any friend of Mickey Mouse and my dear nephew Donald is a friend of mine," Scrooge assured them.

"Boy are we lucky you're on our side," Willow said.

"Now allow me to have my chauffeur give you a ride back to campus."

The professors froze in fear at what that meant, as Kukui said nervously, "Uh, no thanks, Mr. McDuck. We can get back ourselves just fine."

"Nonsense! You got here without your vehicles this time, so it's a least I can do for helping me with my ghost problem," Scoorge said. "Launchpad!"

At his command, a tall and muscular anthropomorphic duck runs up to his employer and answers, "Howdy-do, Mr. McD!"

"These lads need to get to Skylar University post-haste. Make sure to get them there safely," Scrooge ordered his chauffeur before turning his attention to the professors. "Well, I must be going then. Good luck with your continuing investigations and just one tip: wear seatbelts."

As Scrooge walks away, the professors grew worried as they stare at the eager chauffeur.

"Okay, sirs. Let's get you back to Skylar U!," Launchpad said happily as he walked off. The professors glanced at each other with each other with worry as they followed him.

Outside the station, Launchpad took them to Scrooge's limo, which they noticed was missing both of its side mirrors, worrying them more. Unable to ask about it, the four climbed into the limo, as did Launchpad in the driver seat, where they buckled up and held on for dear life in anticipation for what was to come.

"Okay, next stop Skylar U! And it's a good thing, my driver's license just got off suspension today."

"Wait, what?!," exclaimed the professors.

Before they could react, Launchpad had already stepped on the gas, causing all of the professors to scream as the limo took off into the streets.

* * *

Later, at Skylar University, in which students and staff alike were trying to go about business as usual despite the damage and chaos. Scrooge's limo sped on the scene and with a spin, parallel parked on the front entrance of the school. The professors, dazed and frazzled by Launchpad's driving, exited the vehicle.

"How he got a license to drive in the first place, I'll never know," Sycamore quipped.

The professors then made their way up the front steps of the university, only to find Mickey there waiting for them, looking very remorseful.

"Hey Mickey, what's the matter?," Oak asked.

"Guys, it pains me to say this, but, as of now, you're all suspended indefinitely from teaching at Skylar University," the mouse replied sorrowfully. The professors were all shocked and taken aback by this.

" **WHAT?!** ," they all exclaimed together.

"Suspended?! Why?!," Willow asked in shock.

"If this is about the Frillish, we took care of it!," Sycamore reminded Mickey. "And unleashing it was an accident!"

"And we had nothing to do with any of the other ghost incidents that have happened to Mr. McDuck's sites or businesses," finished Kukui.

"I know. And I believe you guys, but most of the board is worried about all the bad publicity the school could get if word got out that you guys caused the incident, unintentional or not, not to mention all the damage caused and students hurt in the chaos," Mickey informed them. "Me and few others tried to stick up for you guys, but I'm afraid the majority of the board overruled us."

The professors looked shocked, unable to believe what was happening to them right now.

"So… we're all out?," Oak asked crestfallen.

"Until further notice, yes. Which means you can't be on campus grounds. I'm sorry guys, but…"

"We know. We need to leave," Sycamore replied, as the four professors walked dejectedly to their vehicles. But before they can enter them, several students who had witnessed the whole thing ran up to them in worry.

"Wait, you guys can't leave! Who's going to teach us more about Pokemon and their habitats?" Alex begged.

"And who will teach us more about Mega Evolution and the origins of the Key Stones?" Diana added.

"Who will demonstrate all of those Pokemon moves that inspire us for invention ideas?" Phineas also added.

"And who will tutor me over a moonlight dinner at Chateau de Magnifique?!" Clover finished, only for the girls, including Sam glare at her for her priorities over her "date" while Phineas and Ferb just stare at her in disbelief, which she realizes what she just said. "Right, wrong priority, sorry..."

"Look, kids, we don't like it either, and the last thing that we want is to leave, especially like this," Oak explained.

"But the university board has made its decision, and like it or not, we have to respect it," Sycamore added. "In the meantime, we'll contact our assistants and have them sub in for us."

"We expect that you will treat them with the same respect that you have always shown to us, right?," Kukui added, with the students nodding "yes" to his question.

"And don't worry about us. The truth will come out, and we'll be back before you know it," Willow finished, assuring the students that they would be back, at which they took some level of comfort.

Once they comforted the students, they entered Oak and Sycamore's vehicles and left Skylar University. Just seeing them leaving made all of them, even Ferb, become teary-eyed at their departure as Alex shouted to them, "See ya later, Feraligatrs! After a while, Sandiles! Rock on, Rock Sliders…"

* * *

As for the Dean, Mickey could only watch them go, and feel very sorry for them in the process.

 **"AUGUSTINE…SUSPENDED?!"**

Janine couldn't believe this. She had just received the news from one of Professor Sycamore's assistants, Sophie, about his suspension and she has collapsed to her knees, shocked that he was now gone from the university.

"I know, it's just awful that the police and the university board could think that he and the others were behind the Frillish attack!" Sophie added.

"From what I heard, if anything they stopped it," Nurse Joy cut in.

"I know, it's just not right," Janine agreed, but then she took notice that Sophie, Cosette, Tracey, and the other professors' assistants were still on campus. "But what about you and the other assistants? Aren't you going to leave too?"

"No, only the professors got suspended, not us. Plus, they asked us to fill in for them until this mess is resolved and their suspension is lifted," Sophie reiterated.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous about it though," Cosette said.

"Me too. I've never taught a class all by myself before," Tracey added.

"Well, Professor Willow called in his assistants to help us with the teaching," Sophie added. "And Professor Kukui is gonna have his wife, Professor Burnet fill in for his class while he's gone too."

"Well, I just hope the authorities get this whole mess cleared up soon, so they can all come back," Cosette said. "It's kinda dull here already without them."

"I know," Janine said as she picked up a bag of dirty towels. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to throw these towels in the wash."

Janine then headed outside with the bag of towels, intending to walk to the other side of the center which had the laundry room. However, as she walked, her foot squelched as she suddenly stepped on something. Grimacing, she looked down to see her right foot in a puddle of green slime.

"Ugh, gross!"

But as she took a closer look at the green slime, her eyes widened with horror as she realized what it was.

"Oh no... B-But... That's impossible!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's house, the Kanto professor was burying himself in paper work, trying hard not to let his suspension get to him. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

As Oak sighed, Rotom, who was out of its PokeBall, noticed this, and flew around him trying to comfort him.

"What are we going to do, Rotom?," Oak said dejectedly.

* * *

At Professor Kukui's house, the Alola professor sat on his couch mindlessly flipping channels on his television, unsure of what to watch, or of anything for that matter. As he did, his wife Professor Burnet, walked over with some tea, and took the remote from him, and turned the TV off.

"Here's some tea to take your mind off things," Burnet said as she handed him his cup.

"Thanks, honey," Kukui replied. "And thanks for filling in for me until this mess is resolved."

"Happy to do it. And don't worry, we're gonna get through this. All of us are."

* * *

At Sycamore and Willow's apartment, the Kalos professor and Oak's former student were sitting silently, upset over recent events. Sycamore's Garchomp approached and nuzzled him in comfort.

"Thank you, girl," Sycamore said as he pets her in return.

"I still can't believe we got suspended," groaned Willow. "We saved the school from that Frillish, and this is the thanks we get? And all thanks to that Detective Pete!"

"Well, what can we do about it?"

"I, for one want to file a formal complaint against him for falsely accusing us and costing us our jobs and reputations!"

"Will that even do any good?"

"Don't know, but it's worth a shot."

Just then, Sycamore's phone rang, and the Kalos professor answered it.

"Hello? Mr. McDuck? Oak? Kukui? Yeah, he's with me. I'll put it on speaker," he said as he put his phone on the speaker phone setting so that Willow could hear and speak to them as well.

"Mr. McDuck, what's going on," Oak asked from his end.

" _Well first off, I heard about your suspensions, and I wish to duly give my sincere apologies_ ," Scrooge said.

"No worries, it's not your fault," Kukui replied.

" _And also, I hope you're still willing to investigate the vandalism at me businesses and sites for me. It could go a ways into helping you guys clear your good names!_ "

"Don't worry. I'm still in," Oak answered.

"Me too!," Sycamore added.

"Me three," Kukui agreed.

"Make it four," Willow finished.

" _Good, because there's been another attack on one of me businesses!_ "

"Really?! Which one?!," asked Sycamore

" _A ticket station in the subway station on 3_ _rd_ _and Rhyper! One of the many that I own in this city. Same vandalism, same graffiti, same everything! Plus, something new…_ "

"What new?," Oak asked, curious.

" _All of you get over here, and see for yourselves._ "

"Okay. Kukui, I'll pick you up. Augustine, Willow, you guys go on. We'll meet you two there."

"Got it!," the three professors all replied together. But before they hung up, Willow had to ask.

"And by the way… a ticket station chain? Really, Mr. McDuck?"

" _Hey, when you see a good investment opportunity, you take it, no questions asked! Never mind that, just get down here already!_ "

Scrooge then ended the call, and the professors all got ready to go to the latest scene.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon center, after throwing the dirty towels in the wash, Janine walked up to the counter where Nurse Joy was.

"Hey sis, I hope you don't mind if I take a break from work, do you?," she asked.

"Of course not. You've been working really hard today," Nurse Joy replied with a smile. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, sis," Janine said as she rushed out of the center.

* * *

A few minutes later, Janine arrived at an apartment building and entered the elevator, taking up to the 6th floor. Once there, she quickly ran to apartment 608, unlocked and entered it, and then rushed to her bedroom and started to rummage through her closet.

"Come on, I know it's in here somewhere," she muttered.

She continued to dig through her closet, looking for something. But when she brushed aside a jacket, something big and bright suddenly jumped out and scared her.

"Eeeek!," Janine shrieked as she jumped back. The bright being then laughed, revealing itself to be a neon-colored Gengar, causing Janine to become very annoyed.

"Gengar! Now's not a good time, now shoo!" she exclaimed. The Gengar chuckled as it vanished.

Once Gengar was gone, Janine continued to rummage through her closet until something underneath of her clothes caught her eye, exciting her. It was a generator-like device that was portable like a backpack, with a handheld electronic wand connected to it. It also had some faded coloring and some rust, indicating that it was very old.

"Good, they didn't manage to find it," she said as she smiled.

Janine then grabbed the electronic wand and flipped a switch on it, causing the backpack and the wand's LED light to glow faintly in white. A large humming sound emitted from the device and the lights on it flickered due to its old age. Despite this, she gripped the wand tightly as her eyes narrowed in determination.

"I know you're old, but I need you for a job," she muttered. "For Augustine's sake and the Ghostbusters' legacy."

She then stared at a poster on her left, revealing it to be the same ghost logo from her badge only with four silhouetted men standing right in front of it.

 _ **A/N:** Does that logo look oddly familiar to you? What is Janine's connection to it? And will the professors find any answers to any of the many remaining questions at this next scene? Find out (hopefully) on the next chapter of Pokebusters, coming soon!_


	5. To the Edge of the Tracks

_**A/N:** Last time, in the aftermath of the Ghost Frillish's attack on the University, the professors were arrested, falsely accused of causing the disaster, suspended from their jobs, and have been called to a new attack scene by Scrooge. Will they manage to find anything that can help them clear their names? And what's Janine's connection to these ghosts, and to a certain spectral fighting force? Find out starting now on ToonSchool: Pokebusters!_

 **ToonSchool: Pokebusters**

 **To the Edge of the Tracks**

Meanwhile, at the subway station at 3rd and Rhyper, the professors had all just arrived at the scene of the vandalism and made their way to see Scrooge.

"There ya are lads, it's right through this way," he said as he led the professors through the area to the crime scene. There, they saw several ticket station workers and civilians hurt and or shaken up, just like at the construction site. Police and paramedics were already on scene, keeping order and treating the injured respectively.

As the professors continued to the main scene, Kukui took notice that many of the police officers were looking at them strangely.

"Um, is it just me or are these cops looking at us like a Mightyena using Leer," he asked. The other professors soon took notice of this too.

"Yeah, they are," Oak remarked. "It must be due to us being arrested."

"That dirty Pete, costing us our jobs and our reputations," Willow snarled, still angry over the detective's wrongful arrest of them. "First chance I get, I'll sic my Pokemon on him."

"Easy there, Willow. Let's not do anything that'll get us into more trouble," Sycamore calmed him as they arrived on the scene.

The four then started to investigate: Willow looked at the scratches on the subway walls and anticipated it was the work of the same Sableye. But upon analyzing it with his Pokedex, he saw that the scratches were all over the place unlike before, and as a result, the PokeDex deemed the results "inconclusive".

"Strange", he said as he scratched his chin in confusion.

Sycamore noticed even more hand and footprints than from before, except now all in different sizes, as a result of the red paint of the graffiti, which was written in runic symbols of some sort this time. Perplexed by this, Sycamore analyzed both the prints and the runic symbols with his Pokedex, but like Willow, got inconclusive results from both analyses.

"Inconclusive? That can't be right…," he exclaimed, confused.

Kukui noticed a lot more of what seemed to be the strange substance left behind by the Litwick at the first scene. Only it was a lot more purplish, and covering the walls and floor. He used his Pokedex to analyze the substance, but again the results were inconclusive.

"Weird," he said, becoming lost in thought.

Then Oak looked around, unwilling to accuse anyone without proof until eventually, he noticed a puddle of seemed to be green slime – the same slime that Janine had discovered earlier. Perplexed as to what it was, Oak used his Pokedex to analyze it and once again, the results were inconclusive.

"What is going on here?" he asked himself.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Willow said as he, Sycamore, and Kukui rejoined their colleague. "I was hoping that the culprits for this subway incident would be the same Pokemon, but based on the analysis results this time, I guess this isn't the case."

"Not necessarily," Sycamore interjected. "All of our test results turned up inconclusive this time, right?"

The others all nodded yes. "So we really have no clue whether or not the same Pokemon did this."

"Pretty much, we can't say for sure that it is them…," Kukui said.

"But we also can't say for sure that it isn't them, either," Oak added. "So where does this leave us?"

Just then, Scrooge approaches the professors and says, "Maybe I can point you four in the right direction. One of the victims told me that there's something in those tunnels right now, probably the same one that caused all of this. But walking through there is like walking into a thousand traps in Dragonspiral Tower. I don't know if you'll able to return here before the train arrives."

"Well, we might find some of the answers we're looking for in there," Willow said. "And we won't know for sure until we see for ourselves."

"Right, so let's check it out," Oak said.

"Okay, good luck to ya, lads!," Scrooge said. "And be careful."

* * *

The professors then made their way into the tunnel with Willow and Oak sporting flashlights to light the way.

"So keep your eyes peeled for anything that might seem suspicious," Oak told his colleagues. "And keep your guard up."

The four then walked down the tunnel, shining their lights all around, looking for some sort of trace of the mysterious culprits of the vandalism. After a short while, they began to hear a mysterious growling sound.

"What was that?," Sycamore said slightly frightened, as the four stopped in their tracks.

"No clue," Willow said, also scared. He and Oak shined their lights around looking for the source of the noise, which continued and seemingly got louder and louder.

Suddenly, the shadow shape of a Haunter suddenly jumped right into the light, scaring the two and Sycamore. But then, the "Haunter" then converted back into… fingers, and the three heard familiar laughter. Suspicious, they shined their lights near them to find…

"KUKUI!"

The Alola professor laughed as he said, "Gotcha!"

Needless to say, neither Oak, nor Sycamore, nor Willow, was amused.

"Kukui, knock it off!," Oak angrily snapped, annoyed.

"Yeah, this is serious business here," added an equally annoyed and angry Sycamore.

"So cut it out," Willow finished, also angry at Kukui's prank.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood a little bit!," the Alolan professor apologized.

The professors trekked further into the tunnels, shining their lights all around and being sure to keep their eyes open for any sign of the vandals.

Suddenly, Willow stopped, catching the others' attention.

"What is it?," Oak asked.

"I think we're on the right track, guys," replied Willow, as he pointed at the walls. The others looked to see even more runic symbols on the walls all in red paint, just like the ones on the station walls.

"Definitely on the right track," Kukui said. The four professors then followed the symbols through the tunnel, with them getting more and more erratic-looking as they went. In the process, they noticed it was getting misty and colder in the tunnel as they pressed on.

Finally, came to a small parting in the tracks, with two tunnels, one of which led from and into the opposite direction. And right there in the middle of the parting, was another box, similar to the one in they'd found in the university's basement. It was billowing mist and had a glowing purple orb in it, indicating that had been activated already.

"Oh-no, not another box!," Sycamore exclaimed in disbelief.

"Which can only mean one thing…," Oak said, with shadowed determination. "Prepare yourselves."

As they pull out their Poke Balls (with Willow pulling out his video camera as well), a cold breeze rapidly swept through the tunnel, the orb's aura grew brighter, and the mist got thicker and thicker.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the station, a group of people outside the crime scene were observing everything and many of them took out their smartphones to record footage of the aftermath of the attack. However, among them was a certain young pink-haired woman with her hair tied up and wearing a green cap, green jacket, pants, and boots along with a large backpack who tried to make her way through the crowd.

She then noticed a way into the scene but saw two transit security guards blocking the way. However, the guards were caught up in their conversation and didn't seem to be paying attention.

"So you looking forward to Revengers: Finale this summer?" asked one guard.

"Yeah, it's gonna be big! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" said the other. The guards were so distracted by their conversation that they didn't notice the woman sneak right behind their backs, and into the crime scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, the professors continued to brace themselves as the same supernaturalization from the previous box repeated themselves, until the mist, aura, and cold wind once again began to twist into each other. Knowing what was coming, the professors prepared themselves as the mist, aura, and wind combined spiraled and then blew away, revealing… nothing.

"Huh?" the professors all asked in confusion, puzzled to see no ghost like last time.

"Hmm... guess they must have Teleported away," Kukui guessed. He then turned around… only to come face to face with a ghost in the form of some kind of prisoner. The ghost then roared at Kukui, catching the other professors' attention as they looked on in horror.

 **"I TAKE IT BACK!"**

The professors scream as they ran away from the ghost as he chased them through the tunnel. But just before they could reach the station, several dark-colored ghosts with skulls as faces blocked their path. When they turned around, they then saw two bipedal dark grey ghosts with a red eye and black holes inside their mouths as they laugh.

"Duskull and Dusclops," Oak exclaimed, identifying the Pokemon. Suddenly, the prisoner ghost appeared, and as the professors watched, he peeled off his skin and hair, revealing himself to be a very dark-colored cyclops ghost with a red eye. Its facial features, however, looked deformed and twisted, similar to the Frillish.

"A Dusknoir! The final evolved form of Duskull! But I've never seen one looking so dark and twisted before! Just like the Frillish"

"And yet, we still have no idea how they are able to Transform into humanoid ghosts," Kukui muttered.

"I would question that fact a little more, but we have no time in this situation." Oak then throws a Poke Ball and shouts, "Dragonite, use Twister!"

Upon seeing it pop open to releasing his yellow dragon Pokemon, the other professors nodded to each other before Sycamore threw his Poke Ball. "Garchomp, Dragon Pulse!"

"Braviary, Rock Slide!" Kukui shouted as he threw his Poke Ball next.

"Arcanine, Fire Spin!," Willow added. All three Pokemon popped out of their Poke Balls and launched their attacks. But like with Rotom's attacks on the Frillish, all attacks hit the Pokemon and fizzled out just as quickly, shocking the professors.

"Oh, dear," Oak exclaimed. The Dusknoir, Duskull, and Dusclops all then charged up and unleashed a barrage of Shadow Balls towards the professors and their Pokemon, forcing them all to run away and dodge the attacks.

As Sycamore dodged the attacks, he tripped over the train rails and fell face-first into a puddle of green slime. As he recovered, he looked at himself covered in the mess.

"Not again!" he whined. "It just had to be more slime, didn't it?!"

"Man, slime does not look good on you," Kukui said, causing Sycamore to give him a death glare in response.

The professors continued to act on the attack and the defense trying to escape.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rage!," Oak called out as he dodged a Shadow Ball.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!," Sycamore ordered as he dodged a Night Shade attack.

"Braviary, Aerial Ace," commanded Kukui as he dodged a Confuse Ray.

"Arcanine, Flame Wheel!," coached Willow as he dodged a Shadow Punch.

Each Pokemon launched their attack at the Ghost Pokemon, but none of the attacks seemed to have that much effect on them, and the Ghost Pokemon kept pressing on the offense.

"We're trapped," Willow panickly declared. "And we don't have Phineas and Ferb's invention to save us this time!"

All of the sudden, they heard a faint horn noise from afar, at which they gasp in horrid realization.

"And we don't have much longer before the train arrives!" Sycamore exclaimed.

"Well, we have to do something, and fast," Kukui said. "How can we beat these guys?"

"Well, the only types of attacks that can take down a Ghost Pokemon are other Ghost-types, and Dark types," Oak reminded them. Suddenly Kukui's eyes widened in realization.

"And I have just the one to help! Braviary, return!," he said, recalling Braviary back to its PokeBall. "Go, Incineroar!"

"Incineroar?!," the other Professors exclaimed in surprise as Incineroar burst from the ball.

"Use Throat Chop!" Kukui commanded, at which his Heel Pokemon followed as its hand glowed purple and chopped an incoming Shadow Ball in half with it. Upon seeing this, the Duskull responded by charging at the Fire/Dark-type Pokemon.

"Now Darkest Lariat!" Kukui posed with his hands wide, at which Incineroar mimicked him and its hands ignited in flames before it spun itself like a top towards the Duskull, knocking them away a few feet away from the professors.

"Are you both seeing this?," Willow asked Oak and Sycamore in awe.

"Yep," they both said together.

"Incineroar, burn with determination! We will absolutely fry these ghosts with the flames of victory! Now Malicious Moonsault!," Kukui said as he utilizes the power of his Z-Ring and Incinium Z-Crystal and with a few poses, projected that onto Incineroar, who charged and crashed into all of the Duskull, Dusclops, and the Dusknoir, knocking them all down. Afterward, Kukui and Incineroar looked pumped as the other professors looked on in shock.

"I can't believe my eyes," Willow said, still shocked at what he'd just seen.

"That was the most incredible move ever," Oak added, also shocked.

"The only other time I've seen a Malicious Moonsault was with the Masked Royal, but…," Sycamore explained before a realization hits him. "Kukui… are you-"

"What? N-no! No way! I'm not the Masked Royal," Kukui exclaimed, not wanting his secret to getting out. "I saw his moves on TV and copied them! And who cares if I did, the point is we took down those pesky spectres!"

But as Kukui said this, the Duskulls, Duskclops' and Dusknoir all recovered and floated right behind him and Incineroar, which the professors noticed too.

"Um, Kukui," Oak said scared, tying to get his attention without success.

"I-I like to watch Pokemon Wrestling on TV and sometimes go to the matches in person!"

"Kukui?" Willow said, once again trying to tell him.

"And the Masked Royal and his Incineroar are my favorite team, s-so me and my Incineroar picked up a few things from them!"

"Kukui!," Sycamore yelled at Kukui, finally getting his attention.

But once they did, Kukui then heard their hollowed growls behind him, and said, "They're right behind me, aren't they?"

The professors nodded "yes" as Kukui and Incineroar turned around the ghost Pokemon roared at them, causing them to back up to the wall with the others.

"What? But the moves Incineroar used are all Dark-Type moves, which are supposed to be super-effective against Ghost-Type Pokemon!"

"Still no clue about that, but what do we do now?!," Sycamore asked, panicked. But as the ghosts began to close in on the professors and their Pokemon, a voice called out.

"Hey, spectre freaks!"

The ghosts turned around and saw the mystery woman from before, with the large mechanical backpack-like device with a wand connected to it. Activating the device, she used the wand to generate an energy beam rope which she used to grab all the Duskull and fling them back into the tunnels. The professors all looked confused and astonished at this.

"Wha-?," asked Oak.

"How-?," asked Willow.

"Where-?," asked Kukui.

"Who-?," asked Sycamore.

Before any of them could finish their questions, the woman removed her hat, which Sycamore gasped as he sees her pink ponytailed hair and immediately recognized her.

"Janine?!," he exclaimed in shock.

"You know her?" Willow asked.

"She's a nurse-in-training and the university's Nurse Joy's sister. But ho-"

"No time to explain!" Janine interrupted. "The train will be here any minute! Come on!"

Knowing she was right, the professors all recalled their Pokemon began to run with the Dusknoir chasing them as the train's horn got louder. But as it closed in on the four men, Janine fired another beam towards the Dusknoir, which wrapped around its body, binding it.

"Nice!," Sycamore said, giving Janine a thumbs up, which she returned as they and the others continued to run, trying to stay ahead of the train.

Finally, after a little more ways, they came to the station.

"Finally, now let's get off the tracks!" Janine said as she climbed up on the passenger's walkway. But before the professors could follow, the Dusknoir and two Dusclops suddenly appeared right behind them and grabbed them all. They all struggled against the Ghost Pokemon as the train closed in.

"NOOO!" Janine shouted before she activated the wand and fired another energy rope towards the three Pokemon.

The rope made contact with all three Ghost Pokemon forcing them to let the professors go. The four then quickly ran to and climbed up on the walkway just before the train hit Dusknoir and Dusclops, splatting slime everywhere as they howled in pain and agony.

As the howls of the Pokemon faded, Janine slowly opened her eyes and saw that the Dusknoir and Dusclops were gone. Nothing was left but the speeding train stopping at the station.

"I-I did it?" she asked as she stood up. She had no idea what really happens to the ghosts, but she then flashed a toothy smile and began jumping for joy. "I did it... I DID IT! **I BUSTED A GHOST!** Well, I didn't actually capture it, but still... **I BUSTED A GHOST!** "

"Eh-hem..."

Janine turned around and her happy expression then turned to one of sheepishness and disgust as she saw that all the professors were all covered in the green slime left by the Ghost Pokemon when the train struck them.

Horrified at what happened to the men, Janine quickly bowed and says. "O-Oh! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean for you too!"

"It's okay. We might be a mess, but we're alive, aren't we?" assured Willow.

"And to think, you all made fun of me for getting slimed. Guess the shoes on everyone's feet now," Sycamore quipped, as he then turned to Kukui. "And by the way, slime's not a good look for you either."

Kukui could only groan and roll his eyes in annoyance at Sycamore's payback on him.

"Well, anyways, I still don't get why any of our Pokemon's moves had no effect on those Ghost Pokemon," Oak wondered.

"Especially those Dark-type moves me and Incineroar hit them with," Kukui added.

"That's because that Dusknoir... wasn't a normal Pokemon," Janine declared, at which most of the professors' eyes widened as they stared at her. "And neither were the Duskull and Dusclops."

"Well, how do you know about that?," Oak questioned Janine.

"Well, um-"

"What are you even doing here?," Kukui asked as well.

"I, uh-"

"And what's with that weird looking backpack?" Willow jumped in.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you already!" Janine feeling the pressure said. But before she could say anything, Sycamore stepped in for her.

"Now hold on, guys. Quit pressing her. She just saved all our lives after all. She'll tell us in due time, right?," he said as he turned to Janine.

"Professor Sycamore... I-I... I actually sort of have a connection to these ghosts. But not in the way you think." Janine puts the wand back onto her backpack and turns to the professors and asked, "Can you four keep a secret?"

"That depends, young lady. What's the secret?," Oak asked.

Janine sighed and said, "Follow me."

She then began to walk away. The professors glanced at each other briefly and then began to follow after her.

* * *

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Buttercup shouted as the movie paused itself again. "Some real action!"

"And we got some mystery to boot as well," Chloe added. "But why use thos-"

"Chloe, spoilers!" June shouted.

"Sorry…"

"Well, it could be the book decided to-," Lincoln started to say.

"Lincoln!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry."

Just then, everyone heard what seemed to be two people reciting lines. They turned and saw Cosmo and Wanda are holding scripts and reading from them out loud.

"What are you guys doing?" Daryl asked.

"They're just reciting lines for a later role in the movie," Timmy replied.

"Huh? I thought the book said that the movie's characters couldn't be changed?" Mac asked.

"In terms of personality, character, and effect on the story, yes, but in terms of who _portrays_ the character, no," Wanda said.

"Yeah, the book's actually been holding open auditions since it kicked Squidward out for being too grumpy," Cosmo bluntly explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the front grounds, Squidward, who'd been lying on the grass, sat up, rubbed his head and looked around.

"Where am I? What in the world am I doing out here?" he asked.

* * *

"Okay... but what role are you guys auditioning for anyway?" Tony asked.

Cosmo and Wanda gave big grins, as did Timmy as he said, "You'll see..."

 _ **A/N:**_ _Who knew Janine was such a bad-ascot! What is her connection to these "Pokemon" specters? What are these specters really? And where did Janine get that Proton Pack from? Find out on ToonSchool: Pokebusters, coming next time!_

 _Also, big announcement: next summer, we GB fans will finally get the long-awaited Ghostbusters 3, as announced just this Wednesday! Who would've thought that not even a month after we debut this fic, that we would get an announcement for a new movie? Certainly not us! So until next time, read, follow, and review!_


	6. Discovering Something Old

_**A/N:** __Last time, the professors investigated another attack scene and came across more ghosts, only to be saved from their attack, by none other than Janine with a Proton Pack. Where did she get it? What's her connection to these ghosts? And when did she become so bad-ascot? Find out now on ToonSchool: PokéBusters!_

 **ToonSchool: Pokebusters**

 **Discovering Something Old**

Later at Janine's apartment, the professors were resting in her apartment's living room as they dried the slime off themselves with some towels that Janine provided for them. As for the nurse-in-training herself, she approached them with a tray with cups of tea in her hands. She puts it down on the table and handed a cup to each of them.

"Thanks for all this, Janine," Sycamore said to Janine.

"Yeah, you're a lifesaver," Kukui added in.

"You really know your stuff," Willow put in.

"Well, what did you expect from a Nurse Joy?," Oak complimented.

"Thanks, but call me Janine," she replied. "I feel I've still got a long ways to go before I can be worthy of being called 'Nurse Joy'."

"Okay, Janine," Kukui said. "How did you come to work at the Pokemon center?"

"Well, seeing my big sister work as head of the university's Pokemon Center for so long looked so exciting, and I loved seeing how much she loved helping Pokemon and their trainers so much, that I decided to follow in her footsteps. Though, I'm sorry to say that I've been pretty offbeat since I started, as you saw, Augustine."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You're just starting out, you'll get the hang of things in time," Sycamore said. His encouragement caused Janine to blush intensely.

"Look like someone's got a crush," Willow whispered to Kukui.

"Without a doubt," Kukui replied.

"Anyways, Janine, I have to ask, how did you know about the Ghost Pokemon?," Oak asked.

"Yeah, what did you mean by they're not real Pokemon?," added Willow.

"And what's with that strange backpack and wand?," Kukui finished.

Janine stopped for a moment before she said, "Perhaps its better that I show you. Follow me."

She then led the professors to her bedroom, and opened her closet, revealing to them a plethora of items: a black and beige uniform, several big and small gadgets, and a few weapons.

"You see, this stuff, including that backpack, which by the way is called the Proton Pack, once belonged to a special team of humans who caught and trapped malevolent ghosts for a living," Janine told the professors. "They were known as…"

Janine said as she stared at the poster of the logo with the silhouettes of four men in front of it with a semi-serious expression on her face.

"The Ghostbusters."

The professors turned their glances at Janine, confused at her words.

"Ghostbusters? I never heard of them before," Willow asked. "They sound like the perfect guys for this."

"They are. They consisted of three parapsychologists and an everyman just looking for a steady paycheck. They started their business after the first three of them were fired from their jobs as university professors after having their funding cut following a failed attempt to capture a ghost and show it off to the world."

"Well, doesn't that sound oddly familiar," Kukui said.

"They had some bumps in the road, including being put out of business for a few years due to legal issues, but they soon became the biggest ghost hunting team on the planet."

"I see. Where are they now?," Sycamore asked.

"And what's your connection to them?" Oak added.

"Well, I'm not a relative of theirs or anything like that. But when I was a little girl, they saved my life," Janine answered as she continued staring at the poster.

* * *

 _ **15 years ago…**_

 _In a dark forest in an unknown region, a 10-year old Janine was walking through the woods, visibly shaken and panicked as she looked around her._

 _"Hello, is anyone here?," she called out. "M-My Pokemon are injured and... I need to find a Pokemon Center!"_

 _She waited for a few seconds for a response. But to her dismay, she was met with silence. Defeated, she fell to her knees as tears began to form in her eyes._

 _"Who am I kidding? Why did my stupid sister even call me to come visit her in Skylar City?! My Pokemon are all ill, I'm out of medicine and berries... I'm hopeless..."_

 _Just then, Janine heard something in the distance. As she listened, she could hear it._

" _Ja-nine…"_

 _She quickly realized that someone was calling her name and that the voice sounded slightly familiar._

" _Could it be…?"_

 _Then Janine looked up and saw a figure in the short distance with their back turned to her. As she looked closer, she saw that it was a woman that looked similar to a Nurse Joy._

" _Mommy?"_

 _Janine got up and slowly crept to the woman. As she got closer, she became filled with hope and began to smile. She then reached the woman and tugged her skirt, causing her to turn around._

" _Mom, is that you?"_

 _But as the woman turned, Janine's smile was twisted in horror and shock as she saw her true face. It was a dark skull-like face with a wicked grin with sharp teeth and red eyes. Realizing the woman was a ghost, Janine screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the ghost to roar at her in return. She then took off running with ghost chasing after her, ducking and dodging its attempts to pounce on her._

 _"Stay away, go away! Leave me alone!" Janine screamed as she continued to run away from the enraged ghost. But as she did, she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, hurting her knee, and causing most of them items from her backpack to spill out. Unable to get up, Janine could only scream and brace herself as the ghost lunged at her._

 _But just then, the ghost was lassoed by an energy rope and thrown away from her. Janine opened her eyes and saw the ghost become trapped by another energy rope. She then turned to see four men in beige uniforms with a logo with a ghost that had a "no" sign over it, wearing mechanical-like backpack devices that had wand-like extensions attached to them. One of the men then leaned down to Janine._

" _Are you okay?" he asked. Janine tearfully nodded "yes". "What are you doing in the middle of the woods at night then?"_

 _Janine was about to say something until she saw behind the man and screamed._

 _The men looked behind them and saw what seemed to be the same ghost they had lassoed already rise up behind them. The ghost then lunged at the men, only to be lassoed again by another one of them. A third one of the men then set a mysterious box-like device on the ground, and one of the men who'd lassoed the ghost, maneuvered it over the box, which then opened and sucked the ghost in. At the same time, the other ghost that was lassoed was pulled in right along with it, revealing they were the same ghost._

 _Once it had finished sucking the ghost in, the box closed up. The leader of the men then picked up the trembling Janine, while two of his colleagues gathered up her stuff, and the other collected the box._

" _What's your name, Kiddo?" he asked._

" _Janine. I was supposed to meet my sister in Skylar City," she replied._

" _Well, let's see if we can't get you there, shall we?" he said as he carried Janine in his arms._

* * *

 _Sometime later, in Skylar City, a white 1959 Cadillac professional chassis with equipment attached to its roof pulled up near a Pokemon Center. A passenger door opened and Janine happily exited the vehicle with her stuff._

" _Thanks, guys!" she said to the four men._

" _No prob, kiddo," the leader said as he handed her a card. "Now just remember, if there's something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call?"_

" _GHOSTBUSTERS!"_

" _You got it! See ya, Janine!"_

 _The other men bide Janine goodbye as they pulled off._

" _Bye guys!," Janine said, waving at them, before rushing into the Pokemon Center to meet her sister._

 _ **"Ever since that day, I was very grateful to what they did to save me. In fact, just meeting them makes me interested the differences of Ghost Pokemon and real ghosts."**_

 _Later on, Janine was on a computer looking up articles regarding hauntings by both Ghost Pokemon and real ghosts._

" _ **I began to research them, as well as incidents and hauntings involving them, trying to figure out how they were different and the same."**_

* * *

 _On another day, Janine visits an old mansion and known tourist attraction to try and find any trace of a ghost or Ghost Pokemon, coming across the ghost of a kindly old lady knitting. Later that same day, she visited a graveyard and looked all around every grave, tombstone, and crypt for them, eventually coming across a Haunter._

" _ **Eventually, I headed out into the field to get the first-hand experience with both of them, and in the process, I got to see what both of them were all about."**_

* * *

 _Another time, Janine was in a mall with her sister in Skylar City, when the ghosts of three Revolutionary War soldiers, attacked the mall. Not long after the two took cover with several others than the Ghostbusters showed up, and after a brief fight, trapped the ghosts. Janine, excited to see them, then shouted out and greeted them._

" _ **I even got to see my heroes in action again a few times, doing what they did best: trapping malevolent ghosts."**_

* * *

 _Sometime later, the Ghostbusters decide to take Janine on a tour of their hideout in an old firehouse. Janine was astonished by the equipment they used and by the Containment Unit that they used to store the busted ghosts. She ends up spending the entire day with them learning how they operate and do their jobs._

" _ **And once, they gave me a tour of their headquarters. I spent the whole day with them learning all about them and their work, and how they saved the world from supernatural forces so many times."**_

* * *

 _At the end of the tour, the Ghostbusters decided to give Janine her own uniform and Proton Pack for if she ever decided to join their team when she was old enough. Janine was so delighted she started to cry happily._

" _ **And best of all, when it was all over, they gave me my own Proton Pack and uniform and offered me to become a full-time member when I was older. It was the happiest most exciting moment of my life!"**_

* * *

 _ **"As for where they are right now..."**_

 _Years later, Janine returned to Skylar City by bus for college but decided to pay her heroes a visit and maybe even get a part-time job with them._

" _I can't wait to see them! I bet they'll be so surprised to see little me now all grown up!" she said. She then rode he bike through the city to the firehouse, but upon getting there discovered that it was now run-down, with signs indicating that the Ghostbusters were now out of business and the firehouse was marked for demolition._

 _ **"I'm afraid that they all retired."**_

 _Upon seeing the now-abandoned firehouse, Janine was absolutely shocked._

" _No, this can't be! This has to be a trick," she pulled out her phone and looked up on the web to try and find out what happened, and learned that the Ghostbusters had been forced out of business due multiple lawsuits brought on by the collateral damage done by them in their pursuit of ghosts._

" _No…", Janine said, devastated at the news._

 _ **"I couldn't believe it at first. But when I learned the reasons behind their disbandment, I was devastated. I wish I could've helped them stay together, but I guess their lives and the lawsuits were more important than ghost busting. And I can't change that."**_

 _Janine, devastated over the news, sat down near the entrance the firehouse, where she silently began to cry over the loss of her heroes._

 _ **"The city had already got a demolition permit to the firehouse and I... lost all hope. That is until a small group of people approached me."**_

 _A few days later, at the city's Pokemon Center, Janine was approached by a group of small group of people, who handed them a badge with the Ghostbusters on it to her, puzzling her._

 _ **"They weren't just some random strangers as it turned out. They were some of the Ghostbusters' past clients, and they managed to convince the government to delay the demolition in an attempt to preserve their legacy."**_

 _Then, a pink-haired silhouetted woman approached Janine and handed her over some strange devices from her wheelbarrow, which her eyes widened at the sight of them._

 _ **"In fact, one of them had seen me at the firehouse upset over what I'd learned about them, and she, feeling sorry for me, gave me some of the gadgets that they managed to buy on auction from the firehouse before it closed down."**_

 _Janine smiled as tears welled up in her eyes and she thanked the woman for her giving her these mementos of her heroes._

 _ **"Then I realized something from those people that I almost lost sight of it. A spark of hope, a wish that there is a way to succeed the Ghostbusters' legacy. Even if I have to move on, I knew I can't give up."**_

 _As she looked at her Ghostbusters badge and the gadgets, her eyes narrowed as tears began to flow._

* * *

"After I finished college and began my training at the university's Pokemon Center, I tried to start up my own ghost-busting business. But I had to put those plans on hold when I realized I couldn't do it alone," Janine finished as she stared at the same badge and gadget on the floor.

She then approached to her closet and took her uniform, which contained signatures of the said Ghostbusters on its collar. "But when I do, I want to do everything I can to revive the Ghostbusters' name. I just know I can do it."

However, when she looked at the professors, she sighed and said, "Then again, it's just a fleeting dream. At least you know why I know so much about these strange and real ghosts and the people who busted them in the past."

 _Some loud crying was then heard. The movie then paused again, as it was revealed that Jorgen was the one crying._

" _That was so beautiful! A girl who appreciates her heroes that much is just too much!" Jorgen he said as he kept crying and blew his nose._

" _Hey, come on you big sap, knock it off!" Bart snapped annoyed._

" _Yeah, we can't enjoy the rest with you bawling like a baby," Buttercup equally annoyed, added._

" _Yeah, it's just a movie, remember," Daryl put in._

 _However, Jorgen kept crying as Tony groaned at this. "That's it!"_

 _The young spy then takes out some kind of bubble wand and blows through it, creating a large bubble that absorbs Jorgen inside it, which his cries became silent._

 _"Okay, continue," Tony said as he smiles._

The movie started back up again, as the professors looked amazed at Janine's story.

"Wow, Janine, I had no idea," Sycamore said, astonished at her past.

"Yeah, I never thought an aspiring nurse could be so bad-ascot!," Kukui added.

"I must say I do admire your dedication to your heroes," Oak threw in.

"Yeah, you're a lot more impressive than you give yourself credit for," Willow finished.

"Thank you, all of you," Janine said as she blushed.

"But where does that leave us now?," Kukui asked.

"Kukui's right, we still have those fake Ghost Pokemon running around vandalizing everything," Sycamore put in. "Not to mention where do those boxes that contain them keep coming from?"

"And the police still think we're behind all that, and we've been forced out of our regular jobs," Oak finished. "What are we going to do?"

As they began to wonder what their next move should be, Janine stared at her badge once more and said, "T-This might be a bit farfetched, but... maybe you could try… taking over as the new Ghostbusters?"

The professors sat in shock and disbelief over Janine's proposal, with Kukui even doing a spit take with his tea.

"Us?!," he exclaimed. "As ghost hunters? I'm not so sure about that…"

"Yeah, we're not into that sort of thing," Willow agreed.

"Right, we're researchers, not hunters," Oak added.

"Yeah, as you said, Janine, it's a bit farfetched," Sycamore finished.

"I understand your disbelief, but please just hear me out. While my proton pack didn't age very well, it did manage to subdue that Dusknoir and it's pre-evolutions as if they were real ghosts," Janine explained. "Not to mention they were practically immune to your Pokemon's attacks, even Incineroar's Z-Move."

"She's got a point. Z-Moves are supposed to combine a trainer and Pokemon's wishes into a full-powered attack. Unless the Pokemon was a strong one, probably with a Mega Evolution, just enduring it and still standing is a rare occurrence," Kukui guessed.

"Well, Mega Evolution allows a Pokemon to reach a new level of power only if it and its trainer have a strong bond," Sycamore responded. "And even so, if we were able to use a Mega-Evolved Pokemon, I doubt those Ghost Pokemon, or whatever they are, would've been affected any differently."

"Well, that's why I suggested you take the Ghostbusters' place," Janine explained. "Unlike your Pokemon's moves, their weapons and gadget can actually hurt those ghosts, and someone's got to do something, or they'll just keep rampaging around the city."

However, the professors stood silent, still reluctant at Janine's request.

"Come on guys. This could be the key to you guys clearing your names and getting your jobs back."

The professors all glanced at each other for a moment, before Oak spoke up and said, "Do you have access to the firehouse?"

"Actually, no. But I know who may have the keys to it," Janine said. "Come on you guys, let's go. I'll take you to them."

She then started to leave, but Sycamore said, "Um, Janine?"

Janine then stopped and replied, "Uh, yes?"

"Our clothes," Sycamore said, point out to the professor's still-slimed clothes, draped across several chairs, causing her to realize that they have nothing to wear.

"Right I think I got that covered," Janine said as she took out her smartphone and dials in a number. "Hello, Uniclu?"

 _ **A/N:** So now we know Janine's connection to the ghosts... and Ghostbusters. But how will that help the professors in their plans? And where will she get the firehouse's keys? Find out next time on ToonSchool: PokéBusters!_


	7. Keys to the Firehouse

_**A/N:** Happy Halloween time, readers! Sorry, this has come so late. I've been busy with my novel and other writing projects. But I figured it was time to get this back out there. _

_Last time, the professors learned about Janine's connection to the ghosts and the famous Ghostbusters. Now she aims to help the professors clear their names by getting the keys to the Ghostbusters' old base. But how, and from where? Find out starting right now!_

 **ToonSchool: Pokebusters**

 **Keys to the Firehouse**

Later that night, two vehicles stopped at some kind of a pawn shop and Janine, now wearing a pink tank top, peach-colored knee-high shorts, white socks, and pink shoes, exited one of them.

"Here we are, The Cosma Amazing Pawn Shop," she declared as she pointed at the shop's sign at the top of the building, which seemed to designed very much like an LED sign from Las Vegas. "And just in time. The shop closes in about 30 minutes or so."

The professors then exited the vehicles, with all of them now wearing casual outfits. Oak was wearing a red-and-yellow Hawaiian-patterned shirt, beige khakis, and brown shoes. Willow was wearing a green shirt with black markings, dark blue lower thigh shorts, and black shoes. Sycamore was wearing a blue and grey sweater vest with a blue shirt, and pants, and black and blue shoes. Kukui was wearing a black hoodie with no shirt, black read pants and black shoes.

"You're sure we can get what you said here?," Oak asked.

"Of course. Cosma has just about everything!" replied Janine. "Plus, one of the shopkeepers is a former client of the Ghostbusters. She may able to help us find what we're looking for."

The five of them then enter the shop and were amazed by what they saw as they opened the door. Artifacts, jewelry, electronics, and other random items were displayed everywhere, on shelves, on the walls, and in display cases. There were also several customers conversing with a couple of employees.

The professors were astonished at what they saw of the store's stock.

"Wow," gasped Oak.

"It really is…," added Willow.

"Amazing in here!," finished Sycamore.

"Yeah, I thought the sign was just an exaggeration," Kukui exclaimed.

"No, for real," Janine replied with a smile. "Now follow me."

But just as they were about to approach one of the employees, three people pushed the professors and Janine out of the way as one of them, a pink long-haired woman, shouted, "Out of the way!"

"Rich people coming through!"

A strange cat-like person wobbled through as he followed his companions. Janine gave them a vicious death glare for theirs.

"How rude!," she shouted.

However, unknown to them, the blue-haired man looks around and whispers to the woman, "No sign of the 'Scam Scuffer'. Looks like we're safe."

"And I see an easy sucka right over there," the strange cat-like person said as he pointed to one of the employees.

The said employee was a green-haired man with a name tag that had the crudely written name "Cosmo", who was hitting himself in the head with a spoon repeatedly while he gritted his teeth and shouted, 'HOW. DO. YOU. USE. A. SPOON?!"

 _ **"COSMO?!"**_ _Tony shouted, shocked that one of Timmy's fairies are in the movie._

 _"Yup. Cool, huh?" Timmy said with a smile, seemingly unfazed by this reveal._

 _"Aren't you even surprise that they managed to enter the movie so easily?" Tony whispered._

 _"No. But I'm still surprised that Cosmo still has no idea how to use a spoon."_

 _"True... But if Cosmo is there, then that means..."_

 _But Timmy shushes him, causing Tony to become silent as they continued watching the movie._

"Good evening, kind sir," said the man. Cosmo stopped hitting himself in the head and turned his attention to the customer.

"Welcome to Cosma's Amazing Pawn Shop! How may I help you?," he asked.

"Oh, boy are you in for a real treat, sir! We have a very special artifact we recently uncovered in Wellspring Cave!"

"That's right, it's like nothing you've ever seen even in your wildest dreams!," the woman added.

"And here. It. IS!," said the cat-like person as he placed the object on the counter. It appeared to be gold pendant with a red and blue gem on the middle. It seemingly glowed as Cosmo looked at it.

"Wow, it looks so shiny!," he said, mesmerized.

"It looks so valuable, huh?," asked the cat-like person.

"It looks so _fake_ ," Willow whispered to the other professors and Janine.

"It's definitely fake, for sure," Sycamore said in agreement. "Besides, isn't the Wellspring Cave only consists of underground water wells?"

"Yeah, I think we have some scam artists here!" Willow added.

"We should tell them about this at once," Oak put in.

"I don't know about just barging into a conversation like that, even if it is for a good reason such as this," Janine said with reservation.

Just then, some rumbling and stomping noises were heard, causing some items on the shelves to rattle and clang. The customers and other employees, including Janine and the professors, began to look around and tremble in fear.

"What's going on?," Sycamore asked.

"It's her…," the blue-haired man whispered.

"She's coming…," added Janine who was mostly unfazed by all of this.

Before they could react, two doors near the high rise of two shelves and connected to a small staircase suddenly burst open and a pink-haired woman in a yellow shirt, purple vest, and black pants and high-heel shoes emerged in an extravagant manner as water rushed past her and down the stairs. However, as she stepped out of the door, she angrily shook the water out of her shoes and shouts, "Cosmo! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave to water running after you used the toilet?!"

She then saw the trio of strange people and the pendant they were holding as she narrowed her eyes even more. "And what do you have there?"

"The Scam Scuffer!," the all said quietly.

"Um, it's nothing really, right James," said the woman to the man.

"Yeah, it's only a keepsake we were trying to get an estimate on, right Meowth," replied the man.

"Yeah, like he and Jessie here said, but it's probably not worth that much anyways on second thought," replied the cat-like person. But before they could run, a Snubbull grabbed the pendant from them, and brought it to Wanda.

"Thank you, Snubbull," she replied as she then took an eyeglass scope and examined the pendant as the three looked on in fear. After a few moments, she glared daggers at the trio. "Not worth much, huh? It's not worth squat! It's a fake! You bozos were going to scam us weren't you?!"

"She finally caught us!" Jessie shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" The talking Meowth shouted as he and the two humans try to run away from Wanda. But as they did, they stopped in their tracks as a white small fox angrily jumped in front of the door and growled at them.

"N-Nice, white Vulpix..." James pleaded to the angry Pokemon, only for it to blow a small gust of snow, causing all of them to be frozen into a solid block of ice.

"You scammers aren't welcome here! Now git!," she said as she kicked the block of ice, sending flying out the door and sliding down the road. The professors looked on, astonished at this. Janine, however, remained unfazed, but slightly amused.

With the three scam artists gone, Wanda then quickly turned around and shouted, "Any other scammers dare to bring phonies around me?!"

A number of customers quickly hid their items, thus identifying them as scammers, including the Beagle Boys, save for one who stupidly attempted to bring his item over to Wanda. In response to this, Ma hit him over the head with her umbrella for this, forcing him to back off.

"Didn't think so." Wanda sighs as she calmed down and headed back to the backroom.

However, Janine quickly approaches her and asks, "Ms. Cosma?"

Wanda's eyes widen as she turns around to see the young nurse-in-training. "Oh, Janine! I didn't see you there! It's been a while. How are your studies back at the university?" Wanda greeted.

"Actually, I graduated. But I am still training as a Pokemon nurse at the university's Pokemon Center," Janine answered.

"Well, that's good to know."

"I see things around here haven't changed a bit."

"Yep, dealing with scammers and their fake junk, and of course, my loveable but clueless husband."

"Those poor customers, I didn't even get to check their pendant," Cosmo said sadly, oblivious to what the trio nearly pulled on him.

However, Wanda then noticed the professors and gasps in shock.

"Oh. My. Goshness!," she exclaimed. "It's you guys! The ones from the news!"

"Wait, us?," Oak asked as he and the other professors looked perplexed.

"What? The Justice League? I always thought they'd be bulkier," Cosmo obliviously remarked. Wanda could only slap herself in the face over her husband's idiocy.

"Hold on. You saw us on the news?" Willow asked.

"Yes. Report about a giant Frillish attacking the university. Saw the whole thing," Wanda answered.

"Whoa, well, I don't know what you heard, but we didn't place that Frillish there," Oak said.

"Yeah, it was already there when we found it," Kukui added.

"I mean, we may have sort of disturbed it we found it, but that's it," Sycamore put in.

"Right. Just wanted to make that clear," finished Willow.

"I know that, silly. Everyone in the neighborhood already knows you guys are the heroes. That Detective Pete has no sense of empathy. Thankfully, I managed to get him back. He tried to pawn a diamond encrusted phone here, but I exposed it as a fake. Real entertainment there," Wanda explained. "Still, I can't believe you four famous professors managed to stop that Frillish though. I thought you guys usually stayed in your labs and lecture halls doing nothing but researching, unlike those other four."

"Other four?," Sycamore asked confused.

"I'm sure Janine told you all about the Ghostbusters?"

"Yes," Oak confirmed.

"Well did she tell you I'm an ex-client of theirs and that I gave her some of their old gadgetry to her?"

"No, but we had a feeling you might be," Kukui quipped.

"And that's why we're here, Ms. Cosma. Do you still have the keys to the Ghostbusters' firehouse?" Janine asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Wanda answered as she took a small ladder and climbed up to a shelf. "They should be right –"

But when she felt the place the keys should've been, they were gone.

"Huh? Where'd they go? I always keep them right up–"

"And these are the keys to the Ghostbusters firehouse base," Cosmo's voice said. Everyone turned to see him with Ma Beagle and the Beagle Boys about to sell them the said keys.

"Perfect place for a new hideout! How much?," Ma Beagle said as she rummaged through her purse for money. Wanda rolled her eyes at this, and whistled.

No sooner did she do that, the white Vulpix jumped on the counter, grabbed the keys from Cosmo, and glare angrily at the Beagles. Before any of them could react, Vuplix froze them in another ice block and used its hind legs to kick them out the door and send them sliding down the street.

"And stay out!" Wanda shouted before shutting the door behind her.

"You have to admit, she does have a great Scary Face when she's angry," Kukui sheepishly said.

"Well, she is the 'Scam Scuffer' after all. Just one look at a fake item trying to be sold to her and she'll kick anyone out of her store," Janine explained. "I can see that she hasn't lost her touch ever since she opened her store here."

"Well, remind me to never try to scam her," Willow remarked. Vulpix then turned over the keys to Wanda.

"Anyhow, as Cosmo said, here are the keys to the famous firehouse headquarters of the four and only Ghostbusters," Wanda said showing the keys to the professor.

"Well thank you, ma'am," said Oak gratefully.

But just as Oak reached for the keys, Wanda held them away from him and asked, "Hold it! Janine might've told you everything about the Ghostbusters. But that doesn't mean I can trust you yet."

"What do you mean 'can't trust us yet?'," asked Sycamore.

"Well, those scammers I just threw out were the Beagles, a whole family of known crooks, and Ma Beagle mentioned using the firehouse as a hideout, which is something I don't condone. What do you four want with it?"

"We want to use it and whatever gadgets we can get to stop those spooks posing as Ghost Pokémon," Oak replied.

"And solve this case that Scrooge McDuck hired us for regarding those ghosts attacking his various business ventures," Kukui added.

"And clear our names from Pete's smearing," Sycamore put in.

"And get our regular jobs back," finished Willow.

However, Wanda continued to glare at them as she asked, "And what else you expecting in return other than your jobs? Money? Fame?"

"We want to express that most Ghost Pokemon aren't as destructive or evil like those imposters," Oak answered.

"And that many actually love humans," Sycamore added.

"As Pokemon professors, it's part of our job to ensure that humans and Pokemon can co-exist in harmony," Willow put in.

"And ensure that that message gets all around the world," Kukui finished. There was an intense beat as Wanda glared even more at them.

"Those Ghostbusters used to charge me an arm and a leg for their services, plus making me recommend them to others," she said.

Yet all of a sudden, Wanda's death glare turned into a sincere smile and she dropped the keys on the counter right in front of Oak. "But then again, you four remind me of all the positives of those four dunderheads though with less of an ego. Make sure you don't blow up the place."

"Relax, we won't," Oak said as he took the keys.

"Everyone, I'm closing up shop, so bring your purchases or pawn-offs to the front counter so that my employees may take care of you, please," Wanda announced, before turning back to the professors. "I'll be glad to escort you all to 4532 South Spiro Street tomorrow. That's where the firehouse is."

The professors were shocked by her sudden announcement at first, but then realized what she said next.

"Wait, 'escort' us? You're coming, too?" Sycamore asked in shock.

"Why yes!" Wanda answered as she removed her vest and hung it on the rack near the backroom's door. "Considering it's your first time in the firehouse, it's best if Cosmo and I would be there as your tour guides."

"Um, does your husband _have_ to come? He sort of seems be at least a dozen of berries short of a bushel, you know," Kukui expressed. The scene then cutaway to Cosmo hitting his head with a roll of toilet paper.

"Still can't figure out how to use this!," he exclaimed.

Wanda just glared at her husband and said, "I don't have much of a choice. It's either that or take the risk of most of the stock getting set on fire. Again."

"Well, why do you need to come?," Sycamore asked.

"Well, since the Ghostbusters were put out of business, the firehouse's condition has, well… deteriorated, you might say."

"I doubt it has become that bad," Oak said, skeptic about Wanda's warning. "I mean, the Ghostbusters only went of business, what, ten years ago."

"Yeah, I mean, surely the public or someone else has kept it up to code," Willow added.

"Which is more than I can say for this place with Cosmo around. Who even hire that guy?" Kukui mumbled. However, Wanda heard his remark.

"What was that about my husband?" she snapped, getting Kukui's face. While she did get exasperated by her husband a lot of the time, she refused to let anyone insult him except for her.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all," Kukui said sheepishly throwing his hands up.

"Besides, I doubt they can ignore it so bad," Oak said.

* * *

However, in the next morning, the Pokemon professors, still in their casual clothing Janine provided, stared at something in shock.

"Okay, so it is that bad," Oak remarked.

"Worse than I thought," Sycamore added.

"So much for the keeping it up to code," Willow threw in.

"I think I owe Cosmo an apology," Kukui finished. It was then revealed that they were standing in front of the firehouse, which was shown to have been completely abandoned, rundown, and covered in vines of ivy.

"Yeah. I could only do so much since the city still owns the firehouse," Wanda muttered as she and Cosmo left Oak's car. "All I can do is maintaining the lock and keys, so it can remain accessible."

As she approached the door, took out the keys, and started to unlock it, Willow then asked to his former mentor, "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Probably research notes from the Ghostbusters. I don't know if they'll be conclusive, but they may give us a clue on how to stop these strange Ghost Pokemon," Oak answered.

Then, as Wanda opened the door, a cloud of dust billowed onto them causing them to cough and sneeze for a few seconds, before they glanced inside and saw the interior, which was covered from top to bottom with dust, cobwebs, and cocoons. There were also twigs, branches, vines, and dead leaves on the ground, and several Rattata, Spinarak, regular spiders, and insects were crawling all around.

"Holy shamolet" Wanda shouted, at which her husband's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no, here she goes," Cosmo warned before he put a welding helmet that says "Anti-Nag Shield".

"I leave the firehouse alone for a few months and they let dust bunnies and pests invade everything! The nerve of them! I spend good money to keep this place looking good both outside and in, and they lie to me about doing their jobs. I oughta sue the pants off them–"

As Wanda continued to rant and nag, the professor could only look on in dismay at this.

"Is she always like this?," Kukui asked Cosmo.

"Trust me, I've had to endure it for years," Cosmo replied in dismay.

* * *

Later, everyone split up to explore the whole firehouse and see what they could find.

Willow saw something on top of a shelf and reached up to get it. When he did, however, he knocked a shower of dust onto his head, causing him to cough and sneeze in agony.

* * *

Later, Kukui found a dusty Trap and attempted to open it. But when he did it, a cloud of dust and spiders billowed into his face, partially blinding him and causing him to furiously brush off the spiders from him.

* * *

Sycamore found an old P.K.E. Meter, and attempted to turn it on. But no sooner than he did, the gadget's old circuits caused it to burn out, literally shocking Sycamore as he dropped it out of surprise and pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Janine looked over the broken computers while Oak looked through some folders found in some of the desks. He found that while most of the pages had aged, he was still able to read them. Bus as he sat down to read, his chair suddenly broke underneath him, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Professor!" Janine screamed as she rushed to his side.

"Agh, my back!" He screamed. "I don't care if this place belongs to the city. It's a landmark and it deserves some respect as such!"

The other professors approached as Janine helped Oak back up.

"Well, all I can say is, this place is filthy!," Willow groaned, still covered in dust.

"And infested," Kukui added as he brushed off several more spiders.

"And the gadgets her are ancient, tech-wise," Sycamore finished, holding up the burned out P.K.E. Meter. "Looks like we might be stuck with Janine's proton pack."

"Not exactly," Oak said, now getting an idea after seeing the office. "Willow, my boy, is it possible for you to integrate the technology you used in your research equipment in these gadgets?"

"Yes, it is, but it'll take some time," Willow replied.

"Well, no matter, because we are gonna restore this place, and use whatever resources it gives us to fight these Ghost Pokémon and clear our names once and for all!"

"Yeah!," the other professors shouted in agreement.

"And we'll get you your jobs back too!," Janine added.

"Yeah!"

"And then we'll all dance the Macarena!," Cosmo shouted. Everyone just stared at him in shock. "Como esta?"

"Silencio, estupido!," Wanda said as she dragged him away by the ear, much to his dismay.

 _ **A/N:** Well aside from Cosmo, that was enlightening. Now the professors are in the old Ghostbusters firehouse, but boy do they have a lot of work to do to get it and the old gadgets up and running again! Can they do it and finally start making progress in clearing their names and regaining their jobs? Find out next time on ToonSchool: PokeBusters!_

 _Happy Halloween, ya'll!_


End file.
